Sonic Daily Comic
by TailsLovesCosmo
Summary: Just thought I'd try out a Sonic comic strip idea. May not update very often though. Sonic and Knuckles love practical jokes, Tails, Cream and Cosmo fall for just about anything, and Amy Rose and Shadow have violent tempers! What more can you ask for?
1. Chapter 1: Knuckles: What A True Idiot!

Here's a wacky Sonic comic strip I decided to start. Unfortunately, I'm not much of an artist.

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Episode One

"Knuckles: What A True Idiot!"

Tails, Sonic, Amy Rose, and Cream stood in the hospital room, looking down at Cosmo laying in the bed. A doctor, wearing a surgical gown and mask, held up an X-ray.

"Doctor," Tails said nervously, "is…is she going to be okay?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Mister Prower," the doctor said, "but I'm afraid that Cosmo will be a vegetable for the rest of her life!"

Tails shut his eyes. Tears rolled down his face. "Nooo!" he screamed. Amy and Cream hugged him.

"Um, Tails? Girls?" Sonic said. "Cosmo has always been a vegetable, remember?" He whipped off the "doctor's" mask. It was Knuckles!

Tails and Amy beat Knuckles with pico-pico hammers while Sonic laughed. Cream hugged Cosmo as the plant girl sat up in bed. Cosmo yelled, "I told you not to tell that stupid joke!"


	2. Chapter 2: Play Nice, Boys!

SONIC DAILY COMICS

Episode 2

"Play Nice, Boys!"

Tails stepped into Cosmo's house to find Dark Oak sitting on the couch. Cosmo smiled at him.  
"Tails, I want you and Daddy to learn to get along. I'll make lemonade while you two get acquainted. Daddy, play nice!"

"Of course, dear!" Dark Oak said. "Sorry about the whole trying to destroy the universe thing, kid. I don't know what I was thinking!"

As soon as Cosmo left the room, Dark Oak slammed Tails against the wall. "You do realize you're not going to live to see your next birthday, don't you, animal?" He grabbed Tails by the head. "Lay one finger on my little girl, and it'll be the last thing you ever do! Are we clear?"

"Y-yes, Sir!" Tails said.

Cosmo came back into the room. "What are you doing, Daddy?"

"A…spider was in his hair," Dark Oak said, pretending to swat something in Tails' fur. "Looked like a black widow, precious."

"Well, I'm afraid we're out of just about everything," Cosmo said. "I'm going to have to go to the market. I should be back in about an hour. Have fun you two!"

"Oh, we'll be fine, dear!" Dark Oak said. "I think we'll paint the house together while you're gone!"

"That's great!" Cosmo said. "'Bye, Daddy! 'Bye, Tails! See you!"

"Cosmo!" Tails cried. "Cosmo! Wait!" But she was gone.

"I'll say one thing about you, boy," Dark Oak said as he painted the house, holding Tails by the head. "Your two tails make great paint brushes!"


	3. Chapter 3: Mother's Day

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Sunday Comic#1

"Mother's Day"

It was a quiet day on Mobius when a hole suddenly ripped open in the time/space continuum. Two small figures stepped through. One was a light purple hedgehog. The other, holding a camera, was a humanoid girl with green hair, greenish complexion, flower buds on her head, fox ears, and two fox tails. She looked nervously at the hedgehog girl and said, "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Trust me," the hedgehog girl said. "Giving our moms pictures of them with our dads when they were young will make great Mother's Day gifts!"

They found Tails and Cosmo in the park. Tails was pushing Cosmo in swing. The fox/plant was delighted, and took a lot of pictures. "Mom'll love this!" she cried.

"Okay, okay," the hedgehog said. "Don't waste all our film. I want some pictures of _my_ parents too!"

They searched the town. They saw Vanilla chasing Bokkun with a broom while Cream covered her eyes.

"I don't think Chocula would like seeing her grandma beat up her dad," the fox/plant said.

"Right," the hedgehog agreed. "Moving on!"

They came upon Knuckles being beaten up by Julie-Su, Rouge, and Shade.

"That's Muscles' mom and dad," the fox/plant said. "But who are the other two ladies, and why are they all beating Mister Knuckles up?"

"Not our business," the hedgehog said. "Come on! I want to see my parents dating! Mom says she and Dad were always so close, they couldn't be separated for five minutes."

They searched some more. Suddenly, a blue blur passed them. It was followed by Amy Rose, swinging her pico-pico hammer in the air. Amy was yelling, "Get back here, and tell me you love me, you idiot, or I'll kill you!"

"Go away, Amy!" Sonic yelled. "I keep telling you, we're just friends!"  
The fox/plant looked nervously at the purple hedgehog. "Well, I'm sure your parents are just having a little argument today, and…"

The hedgehog girl dragged the fox/plant thingy back into the time warp by her tails. "Breath a word of this to anybody, and you die!" she said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say," the fox/plant said as the time warp closed.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Speaks For The Trees?

SONIC DAILY COMICS

Week 2, Day 1

"Who Speaks For The Trees?"

"I'm hungry," Cream said one day to Tails and Cosmo. They were in Tails' house.

"There's an apple tree just down the road," Tails said. "We'll pick some apples."

"I've never done that before," Cosmo said. "How do you 'pick' an apple?"

"I'll show you," Tails said.

The girls followed Tails to the apple tree. Tails picked an apple and gave it to Cream. "Oh!" Cosmo cried.

Tails picked another apple for himself. "Oh!" Cosmo cried again.

Tails picked another apple for Cosmo. "Oh!" Cosmo cried a third time.

Cosmo ran into the house while Tails and Cream ate their apples.

Cream dropped her apple, and Tails fell over backwards as Cosmo put bandages on the tree where he'd picked the apples. "There, there! Are we all better now, elder?" She turned to her friends and cried, "How would you two like it if somebody picked things off of you?!?"

**********

You didn't think it would be easy falling for a plant, did you, Tails?


	5. Chapter 5: Where am I?

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 2, Day 2

"Where Am I?"

"Hey, Knuckles," Sonic said one day. "Did you know that you're not here?"

"What?" Knuckles sputtered. "What do you mean I'm not here? Is that a joke on my sanity?"

"Nah, pride dictates I let the easy ones go," Sonic said. "Seriously, though I'm telling you, you're not here, and I can prove it!"

"Oh yeah?" Knuckles said. "Five bucks says you can't!"

"Okay," Sonic said, "you're not on Angel Island, are you?"

"Of course not!" Knuckles said.

"And you're not in the Green Hill Zone?" Sonic went on.

"Nope!" Knuckles said.

"Well, if you're not on Angel Island, and you're not in the Green Hill Zone, you must be someplace else, right?" Sonic said.

"Of course!" Knuckles agreed.

"Well," Sonic pointed out, "if you're someplace else, you can't be here!" He grabbed Knuckles' money. "Be seeing ya!"

"Yeah," Knuckles said. "If I'm not on Angel Island, and I'm not in…ARGH!!!" He ran after Sonic. "Come back with my money, you crook!"

Tomorrow, let's see if Knuckles can break even.


	6. Chapter 6: Nice Try!

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 2, Day 3

"Nice Try!"

"Okay," Knuckles muttered to himself. "I remember what Sonic pulled on me. Now let's see if I can pull it on somebody else and get me money back."

As luck would have it, Knuckles ran into Big. "Duh, hey, Knuckles!"

"Hey, Big!" Knuckles said. "Uh…do you happen to have any money on you?"

"Just five bucks," Big said. "I'm buying Froggy a nice sweater, isn't that right, Froggy?"

"Ribbit!" Froggy said.

"How'd you like to double your money?" Knuckles asked.

"Duh, how would you do that?" Big wondered. "Magic?"

"Sort of," Knuckles said. "I'll bet you five bucks you're not here. If I prove you're not here, you give me your money, okay?"

"Uh…but how could you prove I'm not here, when I am here?" Big asked.

"Just trust me on this," Knuckles said. "Put your money down there. And I'll put five down."

"Okay," Big said. "But I'm really here, I promise!"

"Oh yeah?" Knuckles said. "Well, you're not on Angel Island, are you?"

"Nope," Big agreed.

"And you're not in the Green Hill Zone, right?"

"Right," Big said.

"Well, if you're not on Angel Island, and you're not in the Green Hill Zone, you must be someplace else, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Right," Big said, nodding his head.

"Well, if you're someplace else, you can't be here, can you?"

"Nope," Big said, taking his money and starting to walk away.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Knuckles said. "That's mine!"

"No it's not, it's mine!" Big insisted.

"But we had a deal," Knuckles said. "I proved you aren't here!"

"Duh, but if I'm not on Angel Island, and I'm not in the Green Hill Zone, then I must be someplace else, right?" Big asked.

"Yeah!" Knuckles said.

"And if I'm someplace else I can't be here, right?" Big went on.

"Right, now give me my dough!" Knuckles said.

"But if I'm not here," Big pointed out, "then how can I give you my money?" He walked away.

"If he's not here, then I get his money," Knuckles muttered to himself, "but if he's not here, then I can't get his money, because he's not here to…D'oh!"

Knuckles was so embarrassed to have been outsmarted by Big the Cat, he hid under his bed the rest of the day.

****

Shame on you for trying to con Big in the first place, Knuckles!


	7. Chapter 7: Shadow's Defeat

SONIC DAILY COMICS

Week 2, Day 4

"Shadow's Defeat"

Shadow walked gloomily through the park. All around him were happy people, but he saw a world without joy. Without sunlight. Without…

"Hey, Mister Shadow!" Cream cried. "Could you push me on the swings? Please please please?"

Shadow sighed. Maybe if he pushed her a little, she'd leave him alone.

"Higher, Mister Shadow!" Cream cried. "Higher!"

"Doesn't this kid ever get tired?" Shadow wondered. Well, maybe he could get her to leave him alone if he made her too dizzy to want to play. He twisted the chains on the swing around and around and around. "Here's a ride for you!" he said, letting go. Cream spun around and around and around.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa!"

Shadow started to walk away. Maybe he could get some peace now. He suddenly found himself passing eight little old ladies. They all took one look at him, and grabbed their purses.

"Hey, Mister Shadow!" Cream cried, staggering up to him. "Wow, am I dizzy!" She walked into a tree. "Heehee! I'm drunk!"

"That hoodlum gave that poor little girl liquor!" one of the old ladies cried.

"The brute!" another cried.

"Let's get 'im, girls!" a third shouted.

Before Shadow knew it, eight little old ladies had beaten him to a pulp with their purses.


	8. Chapter 8: Makes Sense To Me!

SONIC DAILY COMICS

Weeks 2, Day 5

"Makes Sense To Me!"

"So," Amy Rose said one day to her friends. She was in Tails' kitchen, along with Sonic, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, and Big, "what did you guys get your moms for Mother's Day?"

"I found my little sister and brought her home!" Sonic bragged. "Check out chapter five of After the Metarex: Sonic's Story!"

"Okay, enough with the story plugs!" Amy said. "Tails? How about you?"

"I let her drag me shopping all day," Tails said, "and then I agreed to wear…this!" He stood up and let everyone see the white shirt with black shoulders and black short pants that he was wearing. Cream and Cosmo put their hands over their mouths, while everybody else laughed.

"Poor Tails!" Cosmo said.

"What about you, Cream?" Amy asked.

"I made my mom breakfast in bed, helped around the house all day, and never mentioned Bokkun once," the little bunny said.

"Well, good for you!" Amy said. Cream's talking about Bokkun _was_ starting to get monotonous.

"What about you, Big?" Amy asked.

"Duh, I brought my mom _ten_ Froggies!" Big bragged. "She couldn't stop talking about it"

(Actually, she couldn't stop talking about it because the frogs hopped all over her house. "Big! What in the world made you think I'd want ten frogs in here?!?")

"I got my mom a locket with my picture in it," Amy said.

"Good for you, Amy!" Cream said.

"And Cosmo?" Amy said finally. "What did you get _your_ mother?"

"I bought her a ten pound bag of fertilizer!" Cosmo said proudly.

Tails and Cream gasped. Amy fell over backwards. Big looked confused. Sonic started laughing again.

Cosmo got up and left with a pout. "Hmph! I am _never_ going to understand these creatures!"

******

Well, what else would you get for a tree?


	9. Chapter 9: How Do You Get Rid Of Them?

SONIC DAILY COMICS

Week 2, Day 6

"HOW **DO** YOU GET RID OF THEM?"

One night, Sonic left Tails' house late and headed home. He found himself walking through an old graveyard. He heard a whispering sound. Probably just the wind. He heard faint laughter. Probably just his imagination. Then he walked into a ghost.

"AAHHH!" Sonic yelled. He wasn't afraid of man or beast or robot, but ghosts can't be fought. So Sonic ran. He revved up, and went super sonic. Sonic booms exploded all along his path. Sonic ran thousands of miles. He finally collapsed, halfway around the world, gasping for breath. Then he heard something. He looked behind him.

The ghost was laying on the ground, gasping for breath. "Wow!" the ghost wheezed. "That was some running! I've never seen running like that before!"

"Yeah?" Sonic said, getting to his feet. "Well, as soon as I catch my breath, you're gonna see a whole lot more of it!"


	10. Chapter 10: Thirteen Times Seven Is What

SONIC DAILY COMICS

Sunday Comic #2

"Thirteen Times Seven Is What?"

"This math is so hard!" Knuckles growled one day. Ever since the king had rebuilt the school one of Eggman's robots had stomped on, everyone was expected to go every day.

"Ah, math's easy," Sonic bragged. "Six times six is thirty-six, nine times five is forty-five, and, of course, thirteen times seven is twenty-eight."

"Say what?!?" Knuckles yelled. "There is no way that thirteen times seven equals twenty-eight!!"

"Sure it does," Sonic said. "I can prove it to you!"

"Okay, wise guy," Knuckles said, reaching for his wallet. "Ten bucks says you can't!"

"Okay," Sonic said. "Cream, you hold the money. You trust Cream not to rip you off, don't you?"

"Of course I trust Cream!" Knuckles said, giving her his money. "It's you I don't trust!"

"Okay," Sonic said, "let me show you." He wrote on the board. "Now, seven goes into two how many times?"  
"Seven can't go into two, idiot!" Knuckles yelled.

"You're right," Sonic said. "Cream, you hold onto the two for a sec, okay?"

"Um…okay?" Cream said.

"Good," Sonic said. "Now…seven goes into eight once. And now I'll need the two back, Cream."

"Uh…here you go?" Cream said.

"Thanks," Sonic said. "Now, I subtract seven from eight, that leaves one. Now I put the two back. And we've got twenty-one. And seven goes into twenty-one three times. There! One and three make thirteen!"

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled. "That's not how you do division!"

"Fine," Sonic said, "I'll show it to you again in multiplication. Okay, thirteen times seven. Seven times three is what?"

"Twenty-one," Knuckles said.

"And seven times one is what, Cream?"

"Seven?" Cream said.

"Correct!" Sonic said. "And twenty-one plus seven is twenty-eight!"

"Duh?!?" Knuckles yelled. "Hey, wait a minute…"

"Still don't believe me?" Sonic asked. "How about if I show it to you one more time, in addition?"

"Hah!" Knuckles said, folding his arms. "I'd like to see that! But this time, let Cream do the problem!"

"Okay," Sonic said agreeably, "Cream, put down seven thirteens."

"Um, okay," Cream said. She wrote down thirteens on seven columns of the paper.

"Whew!" Cream said. "Can I quit now?"

"First add up the columns, please," Sonic said.

"Okay," Cream said, running her finger down the ones column. "Um…three, six, nine, twelve, fifteen, eighteen, twenty-one…"

Sonic ran his finger down the tens column. "Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight! I win! Thanks for the money! Bye!" He took off.

Knuckles stared at the calculations. He looked over the division, then the multiplication, then the addition. Then he had a fit! "DAAHHHH!!!" He raced off after Sonic. "You dirty rat!"

Cream stared at the numbers on the paper. "Wow," she said, "I guess I don't understand math at all!"


	11. Chapter 11: Blaze Really Burns Me Up

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 3, Day 1

"Blaze Really Burns Me Up Sometimes!"

Amy's first slumber party of the summer went uneventfully. At last, she and her friends fell asleep in Amy's living room. Cosmo, being a plant, slept by the open window, then Cream, then Amy, Blaze, and finally Marine, who slept against the far wall.

About two in the morning, Blaze started to mutter in her sleep. "No…look out, Silver! Have to! No other choice! But I don't want to die!"

She suddenly burst into flames, igniting Amy and Marine. "AHHH!!! Iblis trigger!"

As Amy and Marine ran about, screaming "Hot hot hot!" Cosmo and Cream covered their heads with their pillows, and Blaze settled down and dreamed of a giant ball of yarn.

Moral of the story: Don't sleep too close to fire starters who have had traumatic experiences!


	12. Chapter 12: Must Run In The Family

SONIC COMICS DAILY

Week 3, Day 2

"Must Run In The Family"

"Hey, Shadow," Sonic said one day. "You're always talking like Maria was perfect, but she must have had _some_ flaws." They were at Amy's house.

Shadow shut his eyes and tried to remember. He saw Maria trying to teach him how to dance. He ended up upside-down in the kitchen sink, although that was hardly her fault.

"No," Shadow insisted. "I never saw Maria make any mistakes."

"Well, did she have any odd habits?" Amy asked, serving breakfast.

Again, Shadow struggled to remember. He saw Maria's stuffed toys. They were all black and red. Like him. "The duck goes on the other side of the pig, Shadow," Maria told him when he accidentally put one back in the wrong place.

"Not that I can think of," he said.

"She never did _anything_ strange or unusual?" Sonic insisted.

Shadow saw himself searching for her on the ARK. "Maria? Maria, where are you?" He opened a closet door. Maria jumped out at him.

"Ooga booga booga!" Maria yelled.

"AAHHH!" Shadow screamed.

"Absolutely not!" Shadow insisted.

"Sounds kind of boring," Sonic said.

Shadow hid his grin with his hand. "No, being around Maria was never boring."

Love means never having to say "You're weird!"


	13. Chapter 13: Dr Eggman, Suuuuper Genius!

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 3, Day 3

"Dr. Eggman, Suuuuper Genius!"

"Hey, Sonic!" Bokkun called one day, flying up to the hedgehog. "I got a message from Doctor Eggman for you!" He held out a small television set.

"Hey, that's great," Sonic said. "But before you play it, why don't you have some candy?"

"Oh boy!" Bokkun cried. While he was pigging out, Sonic took the tv set, opened a drawer in Tails' desk, took out wrapping paper, tape, and a ribbon, and wrapped the tv very nicely.

"Here's a present for the doctor," Sonic said, handing it to Bokkun.

"Hey, thanks!" Bokkun said. He looked around. "Hey! Where's the tv set?"

"It'll probably turn up sooner or later," Sonic said. "Right now, you'd better get back to your boss."

"Yeah, he's such an idiot!" Bokkun said, taking the present and flying off.

"Hey, Boss!" Bokkun cried at Eggman's lair. "I brought you a present!"

"For me? How nice!" Eggman said. He unwrapped it. Rough handling caused it to come on. Eggman's image said, "I've got a great new scheme up my sleeve, Hedgehog! And I dare you to try to stop me! This message will self-destruct in five seconds!"

"Whaaat?!?" Eggman yelled. "You idiot! You brought me back my own…" He picked up the tv set, and ran to the open window. As he raised the box over his head to throw it…KA-BOOOM!!!

"Oh, boss, that was so funny!" Bokkun laughed.

"Yeah! This too!" Eggman said as he stuffed Bokkun in a box, stuck stamps on him, and mailed him to Australia.

"Weird," the postal carrier said, "I keep hearing somebody say 'It's not funny!'"


	14. Chapter 14: G'Day, Marine!

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 3, Day 4

"G'day, Marine!"

Several days after mailing Bokkun to Australia, Dr. Eggman got a large package in the mail. "Strange," he said. "I wasn't expecting anything from…Australia?!? Oh no, he wouldn't!"

Eggman opened the package behind a lead wall. He fully expected it to blow up. He was shocked when a little raccoon girl jumped out.

"G'day, mate!" she said. "So you'll the didgeridoo what that little horned bloke was carrying on about." She started walking through Eggman's lab. "Nice place ya've got here, bloke."

"Hey!" Eggman yelled. "Get out of my lab!"

"What does this do, mate?" she asked, pressing a button. Flames leaped out of a metal tube, setting Eggman's mustache on fire.

"Ahh! Help! My beautiful mustache!" He dunked his head under the sink he used to wash microscope slide and put out his facial hair. Well, what was left of it.

"Hey, mate, yer mustache's uneven," the raccoon said.

Eggman picked her up and carried her to his roboticizer. "Maybe you'll be less annoying as a robot!" he said, dropping her in.

"Whoa! Hey!" the raccoon cried. Eggman pulled a switch. Instead of chugging and clanging like the roboticizer should have, the machine made a loud PING! The raccoon jumped out of the other end.

"What the? How did you escape without being roboticized?" Eggman demanded.

The girl placed a tiny object in his hand. "Ya've got a screw loose, mate!" she said.

As the racccoon wandered happily away, Eggman leaned over to check the roboticizer. Bang! Clang! Crash! The machine fell over on top of him.

Eggman spit a pipe out of his mouth. "I was right the first time! Bokkun sent me a bomb! And she wrecking my…Oh no! Get away from there!"

"Hey, mate, what does _this_ button do?"

The explosion could be heard for miles away.

Staggering out of the wreckage of his lab, Dr. Eggman collapsed next to the package he'd just unwrapped. There was a note attached he hadn't noticed before:

Hey, Dr. Eggman!

I found somebody so annoying, I look good! I'll be back in the next mail delivery. By that time, you'll realize how great I am!

Bokkun.

The next day, a package came for Eggman. He opened it, then jumped back. Bokkun burst out. "Hey, boss! How'd you like my gift!"

"Oh, I got a bang out of it!" Eggman said, stuffing Bokkun into a box with Marine. "And so will you!" He shipped the box back to Australia.

"Weird," the mail carrier said. "I keep hearing, 'Oi'm the captain, mate!' and 'I know already, idiot!' I'd better have my ears checked!"


	15. Chapter 15: Missing Bokkun?

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 3, Day 5

"Missing Bokkun?"

Doctor Eggman staggered home from yet another defeat by Sonic and his band of Freedom Fighters. He fixed himself a glass of "punch" and a raw egg. Then he looked around his lair. It was a mess.

"Bocoe! Decoe!" he yelled. "Why aren't you two clowns cleaning this place up?!?"

"Uh, actually, that was usually Bokkun's job," Bocoe said.

"But you mailed him to Australia…twice," Decoe pointed out.

"Then you two idiots had better pick up the slack!" Eggman shouted. "Move it!"

Bocoe grabbed the rug. "I'll take this outside and beat it, Sir!" he said. Unfortunately, Eggman was standing on the rug at the time.

"Heeyyy!" Eggman yelled, as he went rolling into the couch. The cushions would have broken his fall, if Decoe hadn't just removed them. "Oww!" A spring came loose and poked him in the nose. "Yeow!"

"We'll take these out and clean them, Sir!" Bocoe said, as the two robots raced outside with the rug and cushions..

"Let go of my nose, you stupid couch!" Eggman roared. "Owie owie owie!" Pulling himself free, he sat down at his desk. It was covered with dust. "Somebody dust my desk!"

"Sorry, Sir," Decoe said, rushing back in, "let me get that for you!" He proceeded to dust the desk. The dust went flying into Eggman's face.

"Waatcho!" Eggman leaned back in his chair and it tipped over. Crash!

"Here, let me clean your chair for you, Boss!" Decoe said, pulling it out from under Eggman.

"Ow! You lame brain!" Eggman decided to lock himself in his lab until they were finished.

Unfortunately, Bocoe was already in there. He was stacking several of Eggman's inventions on top of each other.

"What do you think you're doing?!?" Eggman cried.

"Making space so that I can sweep and mop under your inventions, Sir!" Bocoe said, sweeping dust all over Eggman's clothes.

"You imbecile!" Eggman yelled. "I ought to…" Then he noticed how the pile of inventions was swaying. Bocoe hadn't bothered to place the largest machine on the bottom. He tried to get out of the way, but it was too late.

Bang! Clang! Gong! Crash! Tinkle! Splat! Eggman was buried alive.

"Whoops!" Bocoe said. "I think I left the oven on!" He raced out of the room.

"Here's a new one for you," the mail dispatcher told his postal carriers. "Some guy wants us to trace a package he sent to Australia and bring it back because his house is a mess."

"What'd he mail, a vacuum cleaner?" Eggman's local postal carrier asked.

*********

Will Eggman get Bokkun back? And what about Marine?

Cream: Hey! Is Bokkun cheating on me with that raccoon?  
Me: You've been hanging out with Amy too long!


	16. Chapter 16: Marine's Friends?

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 3, Day 6

"Marine's 'Friends?'"

Doctor Eggman looked sadly about the ruins of his lab. Bocoe and Decoe hadn't taken long to wreck it. And there was still no sign of what had happened to Bokkun.

Then it hit him. A loose board finally fell and bonked him upside the head. And that's when he got an idea: "Whenever I try to find something, that blasted hedgehog Sonic locates it first!" he said, grinning. "Yes, I'll have Sonic find Bokkun!"

So Eggman made one of his exploding tv sets. Then he realized a problem. Bokkun usually delivered them. But Bokkun was the one missing. Well, surely Bocoe and Decoe could handle delivering a message to Sonic!

"Here, you two lamebrains!" Eggman said, calling his robots. "I want you to find Sonic and give him this message!"

"Yes, Sir!" Bocoe and Decoe said, saluting. They took the tv set and left.

"It shouldn't take long for Sonic to get on Bokkun's trail," Eggman said, rubbing his hands together.

But Sonic only found out about the message as he ran about town--by running almost right into Bocoe and Decoe.

"Hey, Sonic!" Bocoe cried. "We have a message for you from Doctor Eggman!"

"Why are you two clowns delivering it and not your friend?" Sonic demanded.

"The message explains it," Decoe said, playing it.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman's recorded message said. "I have captured your friend, Marine, and hidden her in Australia with my messenger robot, Bokkun, guarding her! This message will self-destruct in five seconds!"

Sonic raced off, allowing the tv to blow up Bocoe and Decoe. They limped home holding each other up.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic cried, as he came across Tails, Amy Rose, and Cream. "Eggman's captured Marine and shipped her off to Australia with Bokkun!"

"So?" Tails said. "Marine's a pain in the neck."

"That's true," Amy agreed. "Let's go shopping!"

"Wait a minute!" Cream cried. "Bokkun took Marine on a trip to Australia and didn't invite _me_?!?"

In a package on a little boat in Australia, Bokkun suddenly sneezed. "I think somebody's talking about me!" he said.

"Ah, ye're daft, mate!" Marine said. "Now move over, ye're squishing me guts out!"

Tomorrow, the end of our little story, as Cream goes looking for Bokkun and Marine!


	17. Chapter 17: It's Always The Quiet Ones

SONIC SUNDAY COMICS

Sunday 3

"It's Always The Quiet Ones"

Tails flew the X-Tornado over the ocean, wondering what he was doing. With him were Cosmo and Cream. Ahead of them, in a bright pink ship, Amy Rose stuck her tongue out at Sonic, who was riding on the wing in order to stay away from her.

"Bokkun's not really going to hurt Marine," Tails said. "I mean, he likes Cream, so he can't really be a violent person, even if he is an idiot."

"Then you think this is a trap?" Cosmo asked.

"Sure it's a trap," Tails said. "I just don't understand what Eggman hopes to get from this."

"He's setting Bokkun up with another girl is what he's doing!" Cream hissed. Her eyes were scary.

"She has been hanging out with Amy _way_ too much!" Tails thought.

Once in Australia, they managed to track down the fact that Eggman had posted a large package that had gotten lost somewhere.

"Marine's probably in the package," Tails said. "And Bokkun probably forgot where he was supposed to take it."

"He'd better not have taken her to a luxury resort!" Cream said.

"Okay," Sonic said. "I'll check the surrounding area." He zoomed off. While he was searching, Amy dragged everyone else shopping. They came out of a store all dressed like Crocodile Dundee.

Sonic suddenly appeared. "I tracked the package. Apparently, it got placed in a boat by mistake."

"Back to the plane, mate!" Amy yelled, dragging Sonic away.

Meanwhile, the boat had at last landed on an island. The workers there, full of moonshine, dropped several boxes overboard, then took off. Bokkun and Marine ended up upside-down.

"I think I'm getting' closet phobic, mate!" Marine said. "Get me outta here before I barf on ya!"

"Oh no!" Bokkun cried. "Bokkun kick!" The box splintered.

"Not bad, bloke," Marine said. "Why didn't ya do that a thousand miles ago?"

"Uh…duhr?" Bokkun said. Thinking made his head hurt.

"We're on a tropical island, mate!" Marine said. "Just like back home in me own dimension. Did I ever tell ya how I was captainin' the boat what brought Princess Elise and Blaze to…"

"You told me twenty times!" Bokkun said.

But something had already attracted Marine's attention. She ran off without hearing a word Bokkun had said. "Baka baka baka!" Bokkun yelled. (This means idiot, by the way. It has no bearing on the story, it's just a bit of trivia.)

While he was still saying baka, Marine came back with a flower lei and a grass skirt. "Aren't I the smashin' one, mate?" she demanded. "Here, I made one for you too!"

"You should switch to decaf," Bokkun suggested.

Sonic and the gang reached the island just in time to find Bokkun and Maria doing a hula dance.

"Bokkun!" Cream cried. "How could you?!? Dancing with another girl?!?"

"Hey, mate!" Marine said to Cream. "I see ya're dressed like an Aussie! Good choice! Your little buddy here says he loves me attitude!" Actually, he'd said that because he knew it would annoy Dr. Eggman.

Cream made a weird growl in the back of her throat. "Amy, may I have a hammer, please?"

"Uh…sure," Amy said, handing Cream a pico-pico hammer.

"Ut oh!" Bokkun cried.

As Cream chased Bokkun around the island with Amy's hammer, Amy Rose looked over at the others and said, "Even _I'm_ starting to think she's been hanging out with me too much!"


	18. Chapter 18: What's His Name Again?

SONIC DAILY COMICS

Week 4, Day 1

"What's His Name Again?"

"You know," Sonic told Amy and Knuckles one day, "they say if you stand in a dark room and say 'Tails Doll' five times, it'll appear and get you."

"That's ridiculous," Amy said. "Tails Doll was just a stupid little dummy Eggman made to annoy Tails. It doesn't have any magical powers."

"Well, that's what I read on the internet," Sonic said. "Of course, if you're scared…"

"It's a bunch of baloney," Amy said, "I'll prove it!"

"Yeah, me too!" Knuckles said.

So that night, Amy turned off every light in the house. She felt a little nervous, but she was determined to prove Sonic wrong. "Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll!" she said.

Nothing happened. Amy turned on the light in her room.

And there it was! Floating eerily in the air, right beside her.

"Wha-wha-what do you want?!?" Amy squealed.

"What do _I_ want?" the doll demanded. "You're the one that called me! Third person today!" It floated off, muttering, "Stupid rumor! Can't get a good night's sleep because…Oh come on! Now somebody else is doing it!" It floated out Amy's window and was gone.

"So, guys," Sonic said with a grin the next day, "did you try calling Tails Doll?" He snickered.

"Yeah, I did," Amy said. She was still so shook up, she hadn't slept all night.

"Me too," Knuckles said. He had a black eye.

"Come with us, Sonic," Amy said. They led him into a dark room. Amy slammed the door. Together, she and Knuckles chanted, "Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll!"

"WHAT?!?" Tails Doll screamed, appearing suddenly in the room with them.

Amy and Knuckles pointed at Sonic. "HE called you!"

Tails Doll went postal. After it floated away, Amy and Knuckles looked up at Sonic, who was now hanging from the chandelier.

"Wow, that little guy was tougher than I thought," Knuckles said.

"Yeah," Amy said. "Tea?"

"What about Sonic?" Knuckles asked as he followed Amy into the kitchen.

"That chandelier can't hold much weight," Amy said. "Sonic will be able to get down soon."

CRASH!

"There," Amy said, pouring Knuckles tea. "He's down."

Sonic staggered into the room.

"How many lumps do you want?" Amy asked.

"I got plenty already!" Sonic said.

The moral of the story: Don't start rumors!


	19. Chapter 19: Well, Who Can Say?

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 4, Day 2

"Well, Who Can Say?"

Dark Oak put on his tuxedo. He carefully wrapped a dozen roses, then picked up a large box of candy.

"Hertia will be so happy to see me!" he said, checking himself in the mirror. He hurried over to see her.

"Oh…Lucas," Hertia said. "It's…nice to see you."

"You don't sound too happy," Lucas said.

"Well, um…" Hertia dropped something. Lucas picked it up.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at it. It was an autographed photograph of Treebeard (from Lord of the Rings.) "Hertia!"

"I didn't want you to find out this way," Hertia said sadly. "Lucas…I think we should try seeing other people!"

And that's the _real_ reason for the whole Metarex mess!


	20. Chapter 20: Lucky I've Got A Mop!

SONIC DAILY COMICS

Week 4, Day 3

"Lucky I've Got A Mop!"

I was staring at the blank computer screen, trying to think of today's comic, when the door burst open and Dark Oak came in.

"Earthling! You have dared to insult Hertia, the beauteous queen of the Seedrians, and my ex-wife by implying that she would cheat on me with a talking tree! That will not be forgiven!"

"But…you killed Hertia! And her children!"

"Immaterial! Prepare to be punished!" Dark Oak held up a planet egg.

Suddenly, the whole house was flooded. As I floated out the front door and down the driveway into the street, all I could think was…

My mom is going to be so mad!


	21. Chapter 21: If Only In His Own Mind

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 4, Day 4

"If Only In His Own Mind"

Vector was jogging through the park with his headphones on, listening to music turned up full blast. Naturally, this meant that he couldn't hear Sonic yelling, "Get away from me, Amy! I mean it!" Nor did he hear Amy screaming, "Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic!"

Sonic zoomed past Vector, causing the croc to spin partly around. A moment later, Amy bumped into him. Vector was now facing in the opposite direction. He was dancing along with his eyes half closed, so he didn't see either of them.

Vector jogged through the park. Finally, he the area and headed back towards his home. When he got there, he noticed, since there was a loose board on the steps that always hit him in the head when he stepped on it.

BAM! "Owie!"

Finally looking up, Vector noticed he was home. "What the? How did…?" He shrugged. "I must have ran all the way around the world! Eat your heart out, Sonic!" He took down his detective sign and started writing on it. Then he hung it back up.

VECTOR'S DETECTIVE AGENCY

Vector: World's Greatest Detective

And Fastest Thing Alive!


	22. Chapter 22: Tails Beats Knuckles

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 4, Day 5

"Tails Beats Knuckles"

"All right, Tails, are you ready?" Knuckles demanded, stepping towards the fox.

"I'm ready," Tails said, assuming the defensive pose that Knuckles had just taught him. They were on Angel Island. Tails, upset because even Cream could beat him up, had asked Knuckles to teach him how to fight.

"Okay, kid," Knuckles said, "attack me!"

"Hai-yah!" Tails cried, punching Knuckles in the stomach. He grabbed his hand. "Ow!"

"Pathetic," Knuckles said. He smacked Tails' face.

"Stop it!" Tails cried, trying to back away.

"Come on, kid!" Knuckles said, moving forward and slapping him again. "Fight back!"

Tails tried a kick. He missed, spun completely around, and fell over backwards.

Knuckles grabbed his stomach and laughed. "Wahahah! Oh, I needed that!"

"Stop picking on me!" Tails sobbed. "I'm doing the best I can!"

"Come on, boy!" Knuckles said, pretending to box him. "Hah! Almost got ya!"

"Stop it!" Tails cried. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Come on!" Knuckles laughed. He jumped up on the Master Emerald. "Come on! I'll bet you can't even push me off of here! You're weak, kid! Are you a girl? No, 'cause a girl could beat you up! Wahahah…Whoops!" Knuckles forgot that he had just polished the Master Emerald. He slipped off the gem, and fell on the ground. Upset by the motion, the Master Emerald came off it's platform and landed on him with a loud CRUNCH!

"Did you hear about Knuckles?" Amy told everyone she knew the next day. "He was teaching Tails how to fight, and now he's in the hospital!"

"It's always the quiet ones!" Vanilla said.

"Cool! That's one for the little guy!" Charmy said.

By the time Knuckles came home and tried to tell the true story, no one believed him.


	23. Chapter 23: Playing With Fire

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 4, Day 6

"Playing With Fire"

Silver the Hedgehog saw Blaze the Cat walking through the park. It was getting late, and it looked kind of creepy. He decided to pull a prank on her. So he crept slowly after her, hiding behind trees. At last he was right behind her.

He mentally caused a stick to brush against her ankle. Blaze jumped and spun around. She saw nothing. She started walking again.

Silver followed her again. After a few minutes, he made a flower fall in her hair. Blaze felt it and looked around. She saw nothing and started walking again. This time she looked nervous.

Silver followed again. Soon he decided to try something else. He let out a long, low moan: "Woooooo!"

Blaze looked around. "Whoever it is, leave me alone! I mean it!"

She started walking faster. Silver decided to make his final move. As Blaze walked into a dark tunnel, he levitated himself over the tunnel, and waited for her to come out on the other side. When she did, he let her get a little ahead of him, then dropped down right behind her. He reached out and tapped her on the shoulder, yelling, "Boo!"

"AAAHHH!!!" Blaze burst into flames.

Silver ran around in circle, screaming.

"You idiot!" Blaze yelled, pushing him in the lake to put out the fire. "Never sneak up on me if you don't want to get burned!"

Silver never made that mistake again. Of course, there were plenty more for him to make. And he would.

Three nights later, Espio, invisible, and not having heard what had happened, decided to try the same thing. "I'm so sick of pushing idiots in the lake!" Blaze yelled.

Well, maybe you'll run out of idiots someday, Blaze. Oh look, here comes Knuckles! I wonder if he knows about…"AAAHHH!" Nope! Guess not!


	24. Chapter 24: The Three Stooges Live!

SONIC SUNDAY COMICS

Sunday#4

"The Three Stooges Live!"

"Hey, Tails!" Amy Rose said one day in late spring. "It's getting warmer all the time! We need a roof over this porch for when it gets really hot! I don't want to get sunburned!"

"I'll get to is as soon as I finish improving Knuckles' security system," Tails said. "We don't want Rouge flying off with the Master Emerald and making Angel Island land in the sea again! It might take a few days, though. Don't worry, I already have the blueprints drawn up. Just wait a little while, Amy." He said good-bye to Amy, Cosmo, and Cream, then left in the X-Tornado.

"Amy Rose doesn't believe in waiting for guys to do things for her!" Amy said to Cream and Cosmo. "Girls, we're going to do this ourselves!"

"Um…okay," Cream said.

"Oh dear!" Cosmo said.

The three girls put on overalls and Amy looked at the blueprints.

"Can you read that, Amy?" Cosmo asked.

"Er…sure!" Amy said, wondering if she had it upside-down. "We start…here!"

Amy and Cream got the wood. Cosmo brought a can of nails.

"Okay, this board needs to be a little shorter, I think!" Amy said, getting the measuring tape. "Here, take this to the end of the board and tell me how long it is, Cosmo!"

Cosmo obeyed. But as she was just finishing, the tape slipped from her hand. It flew back to Amy.

"Ow!" Amy yelled. "You lamebrain!"

"I'm sorry, Amy!" Cosmo said.

Once they got the lumber sawed to the proper lengths, Amy said, "Okay, now somebody needs to go up there and hammer in the boards while the others pass her the boards. Cosmo, if you fall, you won't get hurt, so you go up there."

So Cosmo climbed up Tails' ten foot ladder. "Why did you pick the ten foot ladder instead of the eight footer?" Cosmo asked.

"Because I like high ceilings!" Amy said. This made no sense, since the tallest of them, Cream's mother, was only four foot three.

"Okay, Cosmo," Amy said, "Here's the first board!"

Cosmo nailed in a few boards. By this time, her hand was sore. "Oops!" she cried as she dropped it. "Look out below!"

"Ow!" Amy yelled as the hammer landed on her foot. "You imbecile! Get down here so I can kill you!"

"It's okay, Amy," Cream said. "I'll go up there!"

"Okay," Amy said, as Cream and Cosmo switched places, "Cosmo, you help me hand the boards up to Cream, and don't do anything stupid this time, got it?"

"Yes, Amy!" Cosmo said.

"Pick up that board!" Amy commanded. "And hand it up to Cream!"

Cosmo picked up the board by one end. As she turned around to give it to Cream, the other end hit Amy, knocking her into the pool, which was just a few feet away.

SPLASH!

"I'd like to take a swim too, Amy," Cosmo said, "but we're never going to finish this if we stop to play!"

"Give me a hand!" Amy said, reaching out to Cosmo.

"All right!" Cosmo said. She grabbed Amy's hand. Amy pulled her into the pool.

SPLASH!

"Hey!" Cream said. "Why do I have to work if you two are going to play in the pool?"

"Shut up!" Amy said. "Come down, Cream! I'll get up there! I should have done that in the first place! After all, who's better with a hammer than me?"

"Thor?" Cosmo asked.

"Quiet, you!" Amy said, climbing up. "Okay, now hand me a board!"

"You'd better do that, Cream!" Cosmo said. "I think I'm a jinx!"

Soon the roof was nearly finished. "Okay!" Amy said. "Hand me the last board!"

"Just a second," Cream said. "I think I got a splinter!"

"I'll do it, Amy!" Cosmo said. Whack! She knocked Amy off the roof and back into the pool.

SPLASH!

"You chowder head!" Amy yelled. While she chased Cosmo with her pico-pico hammer, Cream nailed in the last board.

"There!" Cream said. "Finished!"

When Tails came back for lunch, he was surprised to find the roof finished.

"Hey, you girls did a pretty good job!" Tails said to Cream. "But where are Cosmo and Amy?"

"Um…around," Cream said.

Twenty miles away, Amy was chasing Cosmo down the freeway. Cars honked. People stared.

"Can't we talk this over?" Cosmo asked. "Use our words, instead of our actions?"

"_Sure_ we can!" Amy said. "The words I'd like to use are 'Bang!' 'Pow!' and 'Crunch!'"


	25. Chapter 25: Shadow's Defeat II

SONIC DAILY COMICS

Week 5, Day 1

"Shadow's Defeat II"

Shadow would never understand how Vanilla had talked him into taking care of Cream while she went out on a date with Vector. "Just sit there and be quiet until your mother comes home," he told the rabbit.

"Okay," Cream said. She sat looking straight ahead. Then she sat looking to the left. Then she sat looking to the right. "This is boring! Take me to the park!"

"I am not taking you to the park!"

Cream looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Oh please please please!"

Shadow sighed. Maybe she'd be quiet at the park. "Come on, then. Let's go!"

In the park, Shadow sat on a bench while Cream swung. She swung higher and higher.

"Hey!" Shadow yelled. "Don't swing so high! You could hurt yourself!"

Cream turned to look at him. "What did you say, Mister Shadooooooow!" Cream flew off the swing. Shadow raced over and caught her.

"You're more trouble than you're worth!" he said. "Now behave yourself!"

"Sorry, Mister Shadow!" she said.

Cream went to play on the monkey bars. Shadow sat down again. "Hey, Mister Shadow, look!"

Shadow looked to see Cream was standing at the top of the monkey bars. "Hey, get from there! You'll fall!"

"No I won't, Mister…ahhh!" Cream had fallen off the monkey bars.

Shadow raced out and caught her.

"I ought to punch you in the nose!" Shadow said.

"Did you hear that brute?" a voice cried.

"It's _him_ again!" came another.

"Get him, girls!"

Once again, Shadow was beaten to a pulp by eight little old ladies.

When Shadow finally took Cream home, Vanilla asked, "Well, how was your day with Mister Shadow, dear?"

"Great!" Cream said.

"Yeah, just great," Shadow muttered.

"That's wonderful!" Vanilla said. "Vector and I are going out again tomorrow, Mister Shadow. I'm sure you won't mind taking care of Cream again!"

"What?!?" Shadow cried. "But I…"

Cream clapped her hands. "We can have a tea party! I have a dress and hat just perfect for you! You can be Mrs. Jones!"

"But I…you…she…"

"Then it's settled," Vanilla said. "See you tomorrow, Mister Shadow!"

"See you, Mrs. Jones!" Cream said.

"But…I…huh…what…?"


	26. Chapter 26: Don't Mess With Misses Jones

SONIC DAILY COMICS

Week 5, Day 2

"Don't Mess With Mrs. Jones!"

Shadow sat on a little plastic chair in Cream's house. He was wearing a white dress with blue flowers on it, and matching hat, and wondering how he, the Ultimate Life Form, had ended up like this.

"More tea, Mrs. Jones?" Cream asked, smiling at him. "You look lovely!"

"Just pour the tea already!" Shadow muttered. He hoped no one saw him like this.

"Well, well, what have we here?" So much for that hope. Sonic.

"Get lost, faker!" Shadow growled.

"Look out!" Knuckles cried. "He's gonna hit you with his purse!" Him too?!?

"I'm warning both of you!" Shadow said, getting up.

"Don't you fight!" Cream said, tugging on his dress. "Mrs. Jones doesn't believe in it!"

"Yeah, Mrs. Jones!" Knuckles said.

"You wouldn't want to break a nail, dearie!" Sonic added.

"Oh!" Cream cried. "Our pastries are burning! Pardon me!"

Once Cream was out of the room, Shadow gestured. "Chaos control!" He froze time. Throwing off his hat and dress, he leaped at Sonic and Knuckles. "Chaos spear! Chaos blast!"

Chaos control quickly ended. Cream stepped into the room. "Here's your pastries, Mrs. Jones! Oh!"

Sonic and Knuckles were both wearing hats and dresses. They were also both wearing black eyes, as was Shadow.

"Got pastries for Mrs. Smith and Mrs. North?" Shadow asked, grinning, as he pointed two chaos spears at Sonic's and Knuckles' hearts.

"Sure!" Cream said. "But put those things away before you hurt somebody!" She hurried back into the kitchen.

The chaos spears disappeared. Sonic and Knuckles started to get up. "You really want to hurt Cream's feelings, now that she thinks you're joining her tea party?" Shadow asked in a dangerous voice. "I won't forgive you for that!" He summoned another chaos spear, then let it fade away, just to show he could make them any time he liked.

Sonic and Knuckles left the first chance they got. Vanilla returned, noticed how happy her daughter was, and said, "How would you like to be her regular sitter?"

"What?!?" Shadow cried. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly…"

"Yay!" Cream squealed. "We'll go to the park every day! And Saturday you can take me to Disneyland!"

Shadow's problems were just beginning.

Tomorrow, more craziness with Cosmo. Shadow and Cream will be back Saturday. See you then!


	27. Chapter 27: Meet The Family

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 5, Day 3

"Meet The Family"

Tails decided to see Cosmo, and bring her a box of chocolates and a bouquet of long stem roses. He knocked on her door.

The door was opened by Cosmo's pony tailed sister. "Flowers for me? How nice!" She took the flowers, then slammed the door in Tails' face.

Tails took a deep breath, then knocked again.

This time, the door was answered by Cosmo's huge sister. "Candy! Don't mind if I do!" She took the box of candy, crushed Tails in a bear hug, then closed the door in his face.

"Once more!" Tails muttered, knocking on the door.

It was opened by Dark Oak. "Hey! The two-tailed fox freak! I have a present for you!" He handed Tails a box, then slammed the door in his face.

"What a family!" Tails muttered. "Hey! What's that ticking sound?"

KA-BOOM!

"What's all that noise out there?" Cosmo cried, opening the door. "Tails? Why are you covered with smoke and soot?"

"Duh?" Tails said, stunned.

Cosmo dragged him inside. "Come on in and get acquainted with my family! I'll be ready in a little while."

"Don't worry," Dark Oak said. "We'll keep him company until you're ready. Won't we, girls?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Cosmo's sisters chorused.

"Cosmo! No! Come back!" Tails cried.

An hour later, Cosmo came down the stairs. "Where's Tails?"

"Outside, just hanging around," Dark Oak said.

Cosmo went outside to find Tails hanging from the oak tree in her front yard by his heels.

"Tails, stop clowning around and let's go!" Cosmo cried, untying his shoes. Down he went. "Whoops! Sorry!"

As they walked along, Cosmo said, "I don't understand why you wanted to hang from a tree when you could have been inside with my family!"

"What shall we do next time he comes over?" the pony tailed girl asked.

"Oh, I'll think of something!" Dark Oak promised.


	28. Chapter 28: He'll Never Learn!

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 5, Day 4

"He'll Never Learn!"

Knuckles was standing guard over the Master Emerald when he heard the flapping of wings.

"Hey, Knuckie!" Rouge said.

"Get lost!" Knuckles said. "You're not getting the Master Emerald!"

"Now you're hurting my feelings!" Rouge said. "You don't really think I just came here to take that jewel, did you? I mean, it's the only one of its kind, right?"

"Right," Knuckles said proudly.

"And I can't sell it because everybody would know it was stolen, right?"

"Right," Knuckles agreed.

"And it's much too big for me to wear it, isn't it?" Rouge pointed out.

"Much too big!" Knuckles said. He grinned. "You're right, Rouge! There's absolutely no reason for you to steal it! So…can I get you something to eat?"

"Sure!" Rouge said. "I'd like boiled chicken with no skin, and a croissant."

"Okay," Knuckles said. "Don't go away, I'll be right back!"

When Knuckles returned, Rouge was gone. So was the Master Emerald. There was a note in their place.

"Dear Knuckie,

"You forget that I'm a pack rat! I steal big shiny objects just for the fun of it! Okay, I love you! Bye bye!

"Love and Kisses, Rouge"

Knuckles started beating his head against the wall.

Amy came by and noticed him. "Hey, Knucklehead! Not that I care, but why are you hurting yourself like that?"

"Because it feels so good when I stop!"


	29. Chapter 29: Dr Eggman Suuuuper Genius 2

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 5, Day 5

"Dr. Eggman, Suuuuper Genius 2!"

"Go!" Doctor Eggman yelled at his latest robot. "Catch that blasted hedgehog!"

The robot raced after Sonic. Sonic let it just about catch him. Then he stuck his tongue out, blew the robot a raspberry, and went super sonic. The robot was left far behind.

"D'oh!" Eggman yelled. "I hate that hedgehog! Come on back, and I'll see if I can't make you fast enough to catch him!"

The mail ran just then. Eggman looked through his letters. Bill. Bill. You may have already won… What was this? A catalog of super villain merchandise? He noticed one ad:

**Have a super fast enemy you want to catch? Just order our special rocket skates!**

"Perfect!" Eggman said, laughing. "Ho ho ho!"

Eggman checked the mail every day. At last a package came. He opened it and pulled out a pair of rollerblades with rockets at the heels.

"This looks so cool, I'll wear 'em myself instead of giving them to that stupid robot! Then I, Ivo Robotnik the Eggman, will catch Sonic the Hedgehog personally!"

Soon Sonic raced by again. Eggman pressed the button on his rocket skates. VAROOOM! He was off!

"I'm going to catch you this time, hedgehog!" Eggman cried.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled. "You're really fast today, Doc! But let's see how your maneuverability is!"

Sonic raced down the highway. Eggman easily followed. Sonic raced towards a mountain. Eggman followed. Sonic swerved at the last possible second. Eggman didn't quite make it. POW!

Eggman struggled to get back on his feet. Unfortunately, the rocket skates were still going. As soon as he tried to stand, he was off again.

"I'll get you this time!" Eggman swore.

Sonic raced up the side of the mountain. Eggman raced up the side of the mountain. Sonic made a flying leap and soared to the next mountain. Eggman made a flying leap and…his engines stopped.

"Mother!" Eggman fell like a stone.

Back at his lair, the catalog he'd gotten in the mail fell off the table where he'd left it. On the back was a picture of a road runner. Above the picture were four letters: "**ACME."**

Who knows what crazy thing Eggman will try next?

Tomorrow, Shadow takes Cream to an amusement park! What can go wrong?


	30. Chapter 30: Not Shadow's Day I

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 5, Day 6

"Not Shadow's day I"

Shadow still had no idea how he'd allowed Cream and Vanilla to talk him into taking Cream to an amusement park. But here they were, and Shadow still couldn't think of a way out of it.

This didn't look like it would be a good day for Shadow. First, he couldn't find a parking space. He'd ended up about three blocks from the entrance. Since he could run over seven hundred miles an hour, and Cream and Cheese could fly, that wasn't a problem, but that was beside the point!

Next the line in the park was really long. Cream looked at her shoes. Then she looked at the balloons that could be seen from inside the park.

"I want a balloon!" she said.

"Quiet, you!" Shadow muttered.

Once they were inside, Cream dragged him to a balloon seller. The line was long there too.

"What color balloon do you want?" the balloon seller asked.

"Orange!" Cream said. "No, pink! No, orange! No, pink!"

"Give her two balloons!" Shadow snarled.

"Thank you, Mister Shadow!" Cream said, smiling up at him.

"Anything else you'd like?" Shadow demanded. "Popcorn? Ice cream? My soul?"

Cream looked at him funny. "What would I do with your soul?"

"Skip it!" Shadow muttered.

Cream shrugged and started skipping away from him.

"Hey!" Shadow yelled, racing after her. "Don't you dare get yourself lost! What would I tell you mother?"

"Wow, that's a good question!" Cream said. She scratched her head and stared out into space like she was really thinking about it.

"Do you want to go on any rides or not?!?" Shadow demanded. "I haven't got all day, you know!"

Cream scratched her chin. "Hmm. What ride would I like to go on? The tea cups? No, I got sick and threw up on Amy one time after riding on those. The Haunted Museum? No, that was too scary!"

Disgusted, Shadow dragged her to the video arcade.

"Now stay put while I play a few games!" Shadow ordered. He got to level seven of a zombie game called "The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living And Became Mixed-Up Zombies." "Yes! Now for the evil wizard who brought them back from the dead! Not too scary for you, is it, kid? Kid?"

Shadow looked around. Cream was gone! He looked at Cheese. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"Chao chao!"

Shadow smacked his forehead. "You're a lot of help!"

Can Shadow find Cream? Find out tomorrow!


	31. Chapter 31: Not Shadow's Day II

SONIC SUNDAY COMIC

Sunday Comic #5

"Not Shadow's Day II"

"Blast it!" Shadow yelled. "Where did she go?!?" He looked back at the chao. "You…uh…Cheddar! Go find Cream!"

Cheese started to fly off. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Cheese flew all over the arcade. Cream wasn't there. Then Cheese flew around the outside of the arcade. Cream wasn't there either. Then Cheese returned to the video game Shadow had been playing.

"Well?!?" he demanded.

"Chao chao?" Cheese said, shrugging.

"Argh!" Shadow yelled. "I'm going to kill that girl!"

"What girl are you talking about, Mister Shadow?" Cream asked from just behind him.

"Dah!" Shadow yelled, spinning around. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry!" Cream said. She was licking a triple-scoop ice cream. "Want some?" she asked, offering it to him.

"No thanks!" Shadow said. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to wander off?"

"I did three times," Cream said, holding up three fingers. "But you kept saying, 'yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever!' Except the last time, you said, 'yeah, yeah, yeah! Go ahead!' So I went ahead and got my ice cream! Are you sure you don't want any?"

"I'm sure!" Shadow said. "And don't wander off again!"

"Were you worried about me?" Cream asked. "Aww, that's sweet!" She gave him a hug. Shadow gasped. Then he felt something icy cold on his back.

"Gross!" he yelled, pulling away from her. "You got ice cream all over me!"

"Oops!" Cream said. "I'll get a napkin." She started to walk away.

Shadow grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from me again, even if I have to carry you!"

And the next thing he knew, she was riding on his shoulders.

"Gee, thanks for the ride, Mister Shadow!" Cream said. "I can see everything lots better from up here!"

"Yeah, don't mention it!" Shadow said. Then he felt ice cream dripping down the side of his head. "Hey, will you hurry up and finish that already?!?"

"Are you sure you don't want any?" she asked, pushing her ice cream against his nose.

"I don't eat with my nose, kid!" Shadow growled.

Cream giggled. "That would be funny! Hey! Let's go on 'It's A Small Planet!'"

"No way!" Shadow said. "I almost lost my mind the last time I went on…" Cream jumped down and flew over to the line, which was very short at the moment. "Hey! Get back here!"

"I saved a place for you in line, Mister Shadow!" Cream said.

Shadow turned to get out of the line, but several people were behind them now. Then somebody grabbed his arm. "Okay, buddy! You and your little girl are next!"

"Let go of me!" Shadow yelled.

Cream grabbed his other arm. "Come on, Mister Shadow! You're holding up the line!"

Before Shadow knew it, he was in the boat, heading into "It's A Small Planet."

"How did I end up here?!?"

"We all live on a small planet… a small planet… a small planet. We all live on a small planet… a small planet… a small planet…"

"Ahhh!" Shadow shrieked, holding his hands over his ears. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Seven minutes later, Cream hopped out of the boat. "Okay, Mister Shadow! Where should we go next?"

"We all live on a small planet…" Shadow sang, foaming at the mouth. "…a small planet…a small planet. We all live on a small planet…"

"Okay!" Cream said, hopping back in. "Here we go again! Yay!"

Looks like Shadow lost his mind! Will he find it again? Find out on Wednesday! Tomorrow, Tails tries to see Cosmo again. Some people never learn!


	32. Chapter 32: Just A Minute!

SONIC DAILY COMICS

Week 6, Day 1

"Just A Minute!"

Tails knocked on the door to Cosmo's house. It was opened by the pony tailed sister.

"Oh, it's you again," she said. "Can I take your coat?"

"Uh, okay," Tails said, giving her his coat. She walked out of the room with it.

"Tails!" Cosmo cried. "I'm so happy to see you!" She gave him a hug.

"Well, at least Cosmo's happy to see me," Tails thought, wondering where her sister had taken his coat.

Cosmo led Tails to the kitchen, where she served tea and cookies.

"Cream taught me how to make these back when we were on the Blue Typhoon," Cosmo told him. "I'm afraid I'm not as good a cook as she is."

"They're fine," Tails said, wondering what had happened to his coat.

Time flew, and soon Tails realized he should be going.

"Um…your sister took my coat," he said.

"Oh?" Cosmo said. "Nova? Where's Tails' coat?"

"Just a minute!" the pony tailed girl sang. Tails didn't like the way she sounded like she'd been laughing What had she done to his coat? "Give your boyfriend some more cookies while he's waiting! There's a spot on it I'm trying to remove!"

"How nice of her!" Cosmo said, bringing Tails more cookies. "I don't know why you don't like her."

So Tails ate another cookie. And then another. And then another. Then he said, "Um…my coat, please? It'll be dark soon."

"Here it is!" Nova sang, coming into the room. "Help him into it, Cosmo!"

So Cosmo helped Tails put on his coat. It was suddenly much too big.

"Oh!" Cosmo cried. "Oh, you poor dear! You've been losing weight! I'll have to make you something every day until you're healthy again!"

"But, Cosmo…" Tails said.

"Don't argue with your girlfriend, dummy!" Nova said sweetly. Too sweetly. She giggled, then skipped out of the room, leaving Tails to get stuffed by Cosmo.

"How did it go, dear?" Dark Oak asked.

"Fine, Daddy," Nova said. "Cosmo thinks he lost a lot of weight. Sure was hard to alter it though without Galaxina's help. What do we do to him next?"

"Be creative, daughter!" Dark Oak said. "We'll think of something!"

What more can happen to Tails?


	33. Chapter 33: Just One More Minute, Please

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 6, Day 2

"Just One More Minute, Please!"

Every time Tails went to see Cosmo, Nova would borrow his coat. It was cold, so Tails couldn't afford not to wear it. Cosmo would worry that he might catch cold.

Instead, she worried that he was losing weight.

"You poor dear," Cosmo said one day. "That coat is just hanging on you! Here! I made you a big dinner! Be sure and eat it all or you'll worry me!"

So Tails stuffed himself on pumpkin pie and cranberries and roast goose. Every time he said he couldn't eat another bite, Cosmo would look like she was going to cry.

"Please, Tails! Eat! I'm really worried about you! Maybe you should see a doctor?"

"But I'm fine," Tails insisted. "Really, I am! I can't understand why my coat won't fit me. It's almost like…like somebody is letting it out every day to make me look like I'm losing weight!"

"That's silly," Cosmo said. "Who would play such a mean practical joke? Now please finish your souffle, Tails."

When Tails finally got up to go, he made sloshing sounds. "Um…my coat, please?"

"Nova!" Cosmo cried. "Where's Tails' coat?"

"Coming!" Nova sang. "Just a minute please!"

"Are you sure you're feeling all right, Tails?" Cosmo asked him. "I hope you're eating at home and not just starving yourself until you get here!"

"Oh no," Tails assured her. "I'm fine."

Nova finally brought Tails his coat. "Here you go, Slim!" she said. She danced out of the room.

Cosmo put Tails' coat around him. Or at least, she tried to. It wouldn't fit!"

"Oh!" Cosmo cried. "Oh, Tails! I'm so sorry! I must have overstuffed you! But don't worry! I'll start you on a diet and exercise program tomorrow morning! Bye-bye! I love you!"

Tails walked home, completely confused. He was sure he hadn't put any weight on. What was wrong with his coat?

Nova watched him walk away from the window in Dark Oak's study.

"So, what happens to him tomorrow, Daddy?" she asked.

"Tomorrow?" Dark Oak repeated, thinking. Then he grinned. "Tomorrow he grows taller!"

Actually, tomorrow we'll be finding out if Shadow has gotten off that ride yet or is still going around in circles!


	34. Chapter 34: Not Shadow's Day III

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 6, Day 3

"Not Shadow's Day III"

It wasn't until their third trip on A Small Planet that Shadow came to his senses.

"What the…How long is this ride, anyway?!?"

"Seven minutes," Cream said. "Isn't it great! Can we go again?"

"No!" Shadow yelled, pulling up the bar to free himself. "I'm getting out of here right now!" He grabbed Cream's arm. "Chaos control!"

Zap! To his horror, he found that somehow he had teleported them back to the very beginning of the ride!

"Yay!" Cream cried, throwing her arms around him. "We get to go again! We all live on a small planet…a small planet…a small planet…"

"Make it stop!" Shadow moaned. "What did I do in a past life to deserve this?"

"You're funny, Mister Shadow!" Cream said. "Can we get some popcorn when we finish this ride? We all live on a small planet…a small planet…a small planet…"

"Gaah!" Shadow shrieked., grabbing the sides of his head. "I'm losing my mind!"

"Oh, are we playing a game?" Cream asked. She grabbed her ears. "Ahh! I'm going crazy!" She blinked. "I…don't get it. What fun is that? Are we supposed to see who can yell the loudest or the longest?" She let out a bloodcurdling scream just as they left the ride. Shadow was so shocked, he suddenly had a chaos spear in his hand, ready to throw it at a target.

Eight old ladies were sitting right outside the ride.

"Look, girls!" the leader yelled. "There's that hoodlum again!"

"And he's making that poor little girl cry!" another yelled.

"Look out! He's got a knife!" a third shrieked.

"He's insane!" a fourth cried.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Shadow said, trying to get out of the ride. The bar had lowered again.

Eight little old ladies attacked him with pepper spray. As they walked away, muttering about having "that hoodlum" thrown out of the park, Shadow buried his face in the water of the ride.

"My eyes!" he cried. "My eyes! It burns!"

"Poor Mister Shadow," Cream said, patting him on the shoulder. "When you're finished washing your face, can we get that popcorn?"

"Are you kidding me?!?" Shadow shrieked. Just then, the next boat hit him. Shadow fell in. Cream jumped in beside him.

"Yay! Here we go again! We all live on a small planet…a small planet…a small planet…"

What ride will Cream drag Shadow onto next, assuming they ever leave A Small Planet? Find out Saturday!


	35. Chapter 35: Good Question, Amy!

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 6, Day 4

"Good Question, Amy!"

"Okay, guys," Amy Rose told Cream and Cosmo, "tomorrow analog television shuts off, so we need to get Tails' new digital antenna on the roof today!"

"Um…shouldn't Tails do that?" Cosmo asked.

"Why didn't you buy a new tv, or a converter box, Amy?" Cream asked. "Or get cable?"

"What, you think money grows on trees?!?" Amy yelled. "And if we wait for Tails, it'll take forever! Let's go!"

So the three girls got a ladder and nails and Tails' antenna, and climbed up to Amy's roof.

"Okay," Amy said, "let me find a good, strong place to install the antenna!" She started walking along the roof, stomping her foot every so often. CRASH! She fell through the roof.

"That's not a good place, Amy!" Cosmo said.

"Well, duh, Sherlock!" Amy said.

Cosmo blinked. "My name is Cosmo. You know that!"

"Skip it!" Amy said.

Once back on the roof, Amy made a note to get Tails to fix her roof before it rained. Then she went searching--more carefully this time--for a good place for the antenna.

"Here we go!" Amy said. "Cream, hold it steady. Cosmo, hold the nails while I hammer them in." She raised her pico-pico hammer.

"All right, Amy," Cosmo said, trying to get a nail straight. "When I nod my head, you hit it."

"Don't tempt me!" Amy said.

The first nail went in without any trouble. The second went in crooked.

"Darn!" Amy yelled. "And my pico-pico hammer can't remove nails! Cream, go down and get a regular hammer!"

"Okay, Amy!" Cream said. As she started to flap her ears, her foot got caught in a wire. She fell off the roof. The wire lowered her nearly to the ground, then bounced back up again, like a bungee cord.

"Hey, look!" Cream cried. "I'm a yo-yo! I'm a yo-yo!"

"Stop clowning around, Cream!" Amy yelled, pulling Cream back up. "Both of you, be competent, or else!"

Finally, Amy was down to the last nail. As she pounded it in, the roof caved in again. Crash! All three of them ended up in Amy's bedroom. The antenna was a tangled mess.

Amy growled. "Aw, who needs tv anyway?!?"


	36. Chapter 36: Dr Eggman, Suuuuper Genius2

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 6, Day 5

"Dr. Eggman, Suuuuper Genius! IV"

Doctor Eggman had had a bad day. He'd been beaten by first Sonic, then Knuckles, then Amy Rose, and then even by that infuriating fox, Tails! He decided he needed an easier victim. Then he saw Cream and Cheese picking flowers.

"Perfect!" Eggman decided. "I'll beat those two, anyway!"

Eggman quickly put together a robot out of tin cans and some springs. Then he sprung into the air and landed in front of the rabbit and her chao.

"Ho ho ho! I, the stupendous Doctor Eggman, with a 300 I.Q., do hereby challenge you to battle!"

"Oh, I don't like to fight, Doctor Eggman," Cream said. "Would you like some flowers?"

"Thank you," Eggman said. "I mean, no! Prepare to be annihilated!" Eggman leaped in the air. Unfortunately, his springs had too much spring in them. He went flying through the air, finally crashing into a tree. "OOF!"

"Wow, Doctor Eggman, that must have hurt!" Cream said. "You should be more careful!"

Eggman pointed a gun at her. "Say your prayers, bunny rabbit!"

"I always say my prayers!" Cream said, stuffing a bunch of flowers into the gun barrel. "Let's show these flowers to Mom, Cheese!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed.

Eggman pulled the trigger. The gun barrel, stuffed with flowers, blew up in his face. "BANG!"

Eggman was so embarrassed that even Cream beat him, he didn't plan another scheme to take over the world for a week.


	37. Chapter 37: Not Shadow's Day IV

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 6, Day 6

"Not Shadow's Day IV"

Shadow was relieved to finally get away from It's A Small Planet. He thought he'd just sit on a bench until Cream wanted to go home, but she insisted on dragging him to her next favorite ride.

"There we are, Mister Shadow! Will you come with me?"

"The…merry-go-round," Shadow said, rolling his eyes. "You have to be kidding me!"  
"Why would I do that?" Cream asked, pulling him towards the ride.

"Well, at least I don't have to listen to that horrible singing," Shadow thought. "Why am I sitting on a pink swan instead of a tiger or a dragon?" Then the ride started and he heard the music playing. "It's…nearly as bad as the singing!"

"Oh, look!" Cream cried. "There's the gold ring! They say if you can grab it, you get a free ride! Try to catch it, Mister Shadow!"

"What?" Shadow said. "Why would I want to go again? Besides, we already paid admission. We don't have to pay for every ride!"

"Oh please please please!" Cream said, smiling at him.

"You're not going to shut up until I try, are you, kid?" Shadow demanded.

"Nope!" Cream said. "I knew you would do it, Mister Shadow!"

Shadow reached for the gold ring. He missed the first time. He waited for it to go around again. This time, he grabbed it. Unfortunately, it didn't come free. Shadow pulled harder.

"Hey!" the ride attendant yelled. "That thing's just for show! You'll break it, you idiot!"

"What?" Shadow said. "How dare you call the Ultimate Life Form an idiot?!? Chaos…ahh!" Shadow fell off the merry-go-round on his face.

Cream jumped off. "Are you okay, Mister Shadow?" she asked.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" Shadow demanded.

"You got a boo-boo on your nose," Cream said. "Come on! I'll take you to the first aid office!"

"My nose is fine!" Shadow yelled as she dragged him through the park. How strong was this kid, anyway?

Cream stopped as she saw an ice cream wagon. "Oo! Ice cream! Can I have some, Mister Shadow? Mister Shadow?"

When she had stopped so suddenly, she'd let go of Shadow's arm. He hadn't stopped until he'd hit a trash can. He flipped into the can upside-down.

"Get me out of here!" he yelled.

"Okay," Cream said, pulling him out of the trash can with such force that he fell…right in the midst of the eight little old ladies.

"It's that hoodlum again!" one screamed.

"Assault and battery!" another cried.

"Let's get him, girls!" a third yelled.

The next thing Shadow knew, he was back in the trash can.

"Wow, Mister Shadow," Cream said. "You sure do like that trash can!"

What ride will Cream talk Shadow into going on next? Stay tuned!


	38. Chapter 38: Week 7

SONIC DAILY COMICS

Week 7, Day 1

"Walked Into That One!"

Tails knocked on Cosmo's front door. Her sister, Nova, opened the door.

"Hi! Come on in!" Nova said, grinning. Tails wondered what she was planning to do to him this time.

"Cosmo should be in soon, she's getting ready," Nova said. "Can I take your coat?"  
'No thanks!" Tails said. He'd finally figured out how she was making him look like he was losing and gaining weight.

"Would you like something to drink while you're waiting?" Nova went on.

"What do you want?" Tails asked.

"I want a new car!" Nova said. "Purple, with headlights that look like pony tails, so everybody will know it's my car!"

Tails blinked. "Wha?!? That's crazy!"

"But you'll build it for me anyway, because you love my sister," Nova said, still grinning.

"You're out of your mind!" Tails told her.

"Tails, hi!" Cosmo said, coming into the room. "Ready to go?"

"He was just saying how he's building me a new car!" Nova said.

"That's wonderful! I'm so glad you two are getting along so well!" Cosmo said, hugging Tails.

"Wait a minute!" Tails said.

"I'd like personal license plates," Nova said.

"But…" Tails started to say. "I never…"

"Well, if it's too difficult for you…" Nova said, looking sad.

"Nothing is too difficult for my genius boyfriend!" Cosmo said loyally. "You'll see! Tails will build your car exactly as you want it, won't you, Tails?"

"But I…I mean…she…"

"Great! See you kids later!" Nova said, skipping away.

"That was so nice of you, offering to build my sister a car!" Cosmo said.

"I…just couldn't say no," Tails told her, still dazed.

"Woo hoo!" Nova said to Starla and Sunflower. "I got me a car! Party time!"

Maybe Tails should have dated Cream after all.

Week 7, Day 2

"Bad Ol' Dr. Eggman!"

Dr. Eggman, having been defeated by Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and even Cream, was desperately trying to find someone, anyone, that he could beat. When he came across Big fishing, he grinned.

"This guy is a moron! How can I fail?" he thought.

Eggman quickly built a robot out of soda cans and kite string. "Go, my fizzy servant! Stomp on that big, dumb purple cat! Ho ho ho!"

The soda robot came towards Big, just as he was throwing his fishing rod over his head to try to catch a fish. The hook caught the soda robot. It went soaring over Big's head, landing in the lake with a loud splash.

"Duh, I think I caught a big one!" Big said, reeling in his line. When he saw the soda robot, he was confused. Actually, Big was already confused, but he was now even more so than usual.

"Duh, this doesn't look like a fishie!" he said.

Eggman rushed back to his lair. "I should have known better to make such a stupid robot!" he said. "Surely one of my ingenious super robots will be able to beat that big moron!" He sent one of his new H-Series robots after Big, then hurried in his Eggmobile to the lake so that he could watch his victory.

When the robot approached Big, its footsteps made the ground shake. Big noticed, and looked back over his shoulder. "Duh, shhh. You're scaring the fishies!"

The robot stepped on Big. Eggman danced with joy. "I won! I finally beat somebody! I…"

Big pushed the robot off of him. "Duh, bad robot! How can I catch anything if you go stomping around all over the place?"

Big turned back to the lake and started fishing again. The robot, expecting to be attacked, turned to Eggman in confusion.

Eggman was hopping mad now. "Shoot him, you moron!" he yelled.

The robot opened fire on Big. The cat turned around. Pow! He sent the machine flying, where it promptly landed on Eggman with a crunch!

"Duh, I said quiet!" Big turned back to his fishing. "Now the fishies are all scared and won't bite! Bad ol' robot!"

Eggman, utterly defeated, limped home and started reading the want ads. Surely somebody somewhere needed a mad genius.

Week 7, Day 3

"Not Shadow's Day V"

Shadow didn't know how much longer he could put up with either the amusement park or Cream. "Why don't we just sit on a bench and play who can be quiet the longest?"

"That's boring!" Cream said, grabbing his arm. "Let's go on the swan boats!"

"Swan boats?!?" Shadow cried. "You have got to be kidding me! Hey, let go!"

Before Shadow knew it, they were in line for the swan boats.

"You'll like this," Cream said. "You just sit in a boat and peddle. It's almost like sitting on a bench, but you go places and see things!"

"Fine," Shadow said, rolling his eyes. "You peddle, I'll sit."

The ride did seem soothing, Shadow decided. As Cream peddled, Shadow shut his eyes. He wondered what Maria would have thought of this ride.

"Hey," Cream said, "somebody stuck their gum in the bottom of the boat! Yucky!" Shadow opened his eyes just in time to see Cream pry the gum loose. Unfortunately, it seemed to be very strong gum, since it was plugging a hole in the boat. Water started shooting up into the boat.

"Put it back!" Shadow cried.

"I'm trying!" Cream said. The gum suddenly shot out of her hand and into Shadow's hair.

"Oh, thanks a lot, kid!" Shadow said, trying to pull the gum out.

"Um…Mister Shadow," Cream said.

"What is it now?" Shadow demanded, still trying to get the gum out of his hair.

"I think we're sinking!"

"Well, of course, we're…"

Just then, the boat sank completely underwater. Cream started swimming. "Mister Shadow?" she called. "Mister Shadow, where are you?"

Shadow, it seemed, wasn't that much better a swimmer than Sonic. Cream had to grab him and pull him to shore. On land, she gave him CPR.

"You're sure lucky I learned how to do this from Tails," Cream said, as Shadow choked up water.

"Hey, buddy!" a park attendant said. "You just ruined one of our boats!" He gave Shadow a bill.

Shadow took one look at the bill. "I owe how much?!? Ahhh!"

"Now, now, Mister Shadow," Cream said, "Mommy says when you get angry to always count to ten first!"

"One…two…three…four…" Shadow hissed, a chaos spear appearing in his right hand.

Cream grabbed his left hand. "Come on! We've got a lot more rides to go on!"

"Who's your father, kid?" Shadow demanded as he was dragged along. "Hercules?"

Week 7, Day 4

"Magnetic Personality"

Amy Rose saw Sonic running towards her. She quickly climbed a tree and hid among its branches.

"I'll catch my Sonic this time!" she thought.

As Sonic raced towards the tree Amy was hiding in, she let down a chili dog on a string. "He'll have to stop to eat it, and then it's glomping time! Hee hee hee!"

But Sonic didn't stop. He grabbed the chili dog and kept on going. "Hey! Whoa!" Amy was pulled out of the tree, and started flying behind Sonic like a kite.

"Slow down, you maniac!" she shrieked.

"Huh?" Sonic said, stopping suddenly. Amy shot over his head. The string snapped, and Amy kept on going until she reached the lake.

Splash!

"Huh, thought somebody said something to me," Sonic said. He shrugged, finished the chili dog, tossed the string away, then took off again.

"Duh, Amy!" Big cried. "Get out of the lake! You're scaring the fishies away!"

"Aw, shut up!" Amy yelled, hitting Big with her pico-pico hammer.

Big looked up. "Huh? Did you feel a raindrop, Froggy?" Big had an awfully hard head.

Amy splashed back onto land. She'd get that Sonic yet!

"Ah, Miss Rose," Eggman said, coming out from behind a tree. "I think I can help you!"

"Why would you want to help me, Eggman?" Amy demanded.

"Because I think it's perfectly dreadful the way that Sonic mistreats such a nice girl as you," Eggman said. "Here, you can use these to catch him!" He handed her a pair of rocket skates.

"Well, I'll try anything!" Amy said, putting them on.

As Amy rocketed away, Eggman laughed. "Why should _I_ be the only one that has to suffer from those stupid things?"

With her newfound speed, Amy soon found Sonic again. "Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic!" she cried.

"What? Oh no! Amy!" Sonic speeded up.

Amy speeded up.

Sonic leaped a chasm.

Amy leaped a chasm.

Sonic ran up the side of a tree.

Amy rocketed up the side of a tree.

"There's no place you can't go that I can't follow!" Amy said sweetly. "Now pucker up, lover boy!"

"Well, let me buy you something first, okay?" Sonic asked.

"Well, okay, but no tricks!" she warned him.

Sonic went into a store and bought a large magnet. He had it gift wrapped, then came out and gave it to her. "Here you go!" he said. "Bye!" He sped off again.

Amy dropped her package. Clang! The magnet pulled her off her feet and clanked against her skates. "Huh? What's going on here?!?" She stood up. The package was still stuck to her skates. She pulled it loose. "I don't get it!" She said. She turned on her skates. Vrooom! And she was off again.

Sonic saw her coming. He led her to a metal bridge. Clang! Now the package was stuck to the bridge.

"Argh! What's wrong with this stupid thing?!?" Amy demanded, pulling the magnet free.

Sonic stopped under the bridge to laugh at Amy. Hearing this, Amy yelled, "Take your old present, you jerk!" She dropped it over the edge.

Clang! It hit Sonic right upside the head. Down he went.

"I got him! I got him!" Amy squaled, jumping down and picking Sonic up. As she walked home with a still groggy Sonic draped over her shoulder, she saw Dr. Eggman.

"Hey, Doc! Thanks! I got him!" Amy said happily.

Eggman had such a fit, men in white coats came and carried him away.

"Hedgehogs!" he kept yelling in the mental institution. "Hedgehogs everywhere! Blue and pink! Hedgehogs!"

"Now, now, Doctor," his psychiatrist assured him. "The bad old hedgehogs can't get you in here!"

Week 7, Day 5

"Pride Goeth Before The Fall!"

Knuckles was polishing the Master Emerald when he heard the flapping of wings.

"Hey, Knuckie!" a voice came from behind him.

Knuckles threw himself against the Master Emerald. "Get lost! There's no way I'm letting you take the Master Emerald again, you batty bat!"

"I came to see you handsome," Rouge said. "Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I don't!" Knuckles said. "You're a liar and a thief!"

"And you're the world's greatest guardian," Rouse purred.

"Well, yes, that _is_ true," Knuckles admitted.

"And you're so strong," she said, placing her hand on his bicep.

"I'm the strongest!" Knuckles said, flexing his bicep and lifting her right off her feet.

"And you're so tough!" she added.

"I'm the toughest!" Knuckles agreed, the praise really getting to him.

"And you're so handsome!" she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm the handsomest!" Knuckles said, closing his eyes and blushing.

"And you're so gullible!" Rouge said, suddenly sounding far away.

"I'm the gulliblest!" Knuckles said. "Wait. Is that a word?"

There was no answer. Knuckles opened his eyes.

Rouge was gone. So was the Master Emerald!

Amy Rose came by and found Knuckles beating his head against a wall. "Let me guess," she said, "you do it because it feels so good when you stop."

"No, that's not it!" Knuckles said. "It just gets to be a habit after awhile!"

Week 7, Day 6

"Brilliant Deduction, Watson!"

The Chaotix Detective Agency had fallen on bad times. They hadn't gotten a case in weeks. So when the phone rang, Vector, Espio, and Charmy were all shocked.

"H-hello?" Vector cried, finally answering the phone.

"Mister Vector?" came a familiar voice.

"Miss Vanilla?" Vector said. "Hi! How can the Chaotix help you?"

"I've misplaced an earring somewhere," Vanilla said. "I know it's a silly case, not worthy of your great talents as a detective, but it's a family heirloom, and I was hoping…"

"Say no more!" Vector said. "We're on our way!"

Vector dragged Espio and Charmy to Vanilla's house.

"It shouldn't take all three of us to find an earring!" Espio insisted.

"Yeah, and I've got some comics that need to be read!" Charmy added.

"Quiet, youse guys!" Vector said. "We're helping out Miss Vanilla, and that's just all there is to it!"

When they got to Vanilla's house, there was a note saying, "Gone grocery shopping. Be right back!"

"Okay," Vector said, "let's start looking for that earring! Maybe we can have it ready for her when she gets back!"

So Vector, Espio, and Charmy started searching Vanilla's house for the missing earring. They looked under the rugs and behind the curtains. They checked all of the closets and kitchen cupboards. Vector checked the refrigerator.

"Hey, this is pretty good!" he said, eating a tray of deviled eggs.

"Vector, we're supposed to be searching for Miss Vanilla's earring," Espio pointed out.

"Yeah," Charmy said, "stop pigging out…and give me some of those!"

Once the tray was empty, they finished their first search of the house.

"Okay," Vector said, "it wasn't any place easy to find, so we'll have to start moving things around! Get to it, you guys!"

This time, they threw the couch cushions on the floor. They tossed pillows, blankets, and sheets off of beds. They tossed cans and packages out of cupboards. They threw everything out of closets and dresser drawers all over the floor. Still no earring.

"Huh!" Vector said, scratching his head. "I just can't understand it! I know earrings are small, but we should have found it by now!"

Just then, the front door opened. "Hello, boys! I'm…" Vanilla's smiling face fell. Her eyes moved across the trashed kitchen and living room.

"Uh…heh heh!" Vector rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Miss Vanilla, but we've made a thorough search of the premises, and I'm afraid the missing earring simply isn't here!"

The groceries Vanilla had just purchased fell on the floor. She winced as she heard a dozen eggs go crunch. "I lost it outside in my garden," she said in a quiet voice. "My house! My poor, poor house!"

"Ah, don't cry, Miss Vanilla," Vector said, patting her on the back. "We'll find your earring!" He raced outside, followed by Espio and Charmy.

Before Vanilla could compose herself, they were back. "Found it!" Vector bragged, placing it in her hand. "We're great detectives, as you can plainly see!"

"But…my house!" Vanilla said.

"Oh, sorry," Vector said, "we're detectives, not janitors!"

"Uh…Vector…" Espio said. Vanilla was calmly walking across the kitchen.

"Oh, but you _will_ clean my house for me, gentlemen," Vanilla said in a much too quiet voice as she picked up her broom.

"I'm sorry," Vector said, "but that's not our line of work, and…"

"Vector, I think you'd better shut up now," Charmy said.

"Yeah?" Vector demanded. "Why should I?"

Whack! Vanilla started hitting Vector with her broom.

"Clean. Up. My. HOUSE!!!" Vanilla yelled, hitting Vector with each word. "_**NOW!!!**_"

Afraid to do otherwise, the Chaotix quickly cleaned up Vanilla's house. She gave them each a piece of cake, then promised them more work in the near future.

The next day, the phone rang again at Chaotix headquarters. "Hello?" Vector said.

"Mister Vector, I'm a friend of Miss Vanilla's," came a voice over the phone. "I have a job for you."

The Chaotix showed up with their detective tools. "What's the case, lady?" Vector demanded.

"I need you to clean my house," she said. She was a seven foot tall tiger.

"Hey, sorry, lady," Vector said. "We're detectives, not cleaners!"

"Miss Vanilla said you were good at this sort of thing," the lady tiger said. "And I have to go to my job soon, so I don't have the time. But with the three of you working, I should have just enough time to supervise."

"Uh…if you don't mind my asking, Ma'am," Espio said, "what sort of job do you have?"

She cracked her knuckles. "Lady wrestler."

As they hurriedly started cleaning, Charmy said, "You know, Vector, I think Miss Vanilla is still kinda angry at us."

"Gee, Charmy," Vector said, "you think?!?"


	39. Chapter 39: Week 8

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 8, Day 1

"Not Shadow's Day VI"

Shadow found himself being dragged onto a small, flying ship.

"What is this supposed to be?" he demanded.

"Peter Pan," Cream said, looking surprised. "Haven't you ever heard of it?"

Shadow struggled to remember if Maria had ever mentioned such a character. His memories were fuzzy, though, so he wasn't sure. "This isn't going to have stupid singing, is it?"

"Not too much," Cream promised him. Here we go!"

Shadow couldn't understand what was going on around him. He passed a big clock at a weird angle, saw strange characters, including a crocodile that vaguely resembled Vector. Was Peter Pan on drugs?

The ride suddenly shut down.

"What happened?" Shadow demanded.

"I'm scared!" Cream said. "Please don't let anything get us, Mister Shadow!"

"This is a ride at an amusement park," Shadow pointed out. "Nothing's going to get you in here!" Then he thought that maybe he could pay her back for dragging him around the park. "Except the headless ride attendant that walks the park at night."

Cream started shaking. "W-w-what? Why doesn't he have a-a head, Mister Shadow?"

"He stood up on one ride while it was going under a bridge, and…clunk!" Shadow was really getting into it now. "He still comes to operate some of the rides now…and if you're on it when he's running it, he cuts off _your_ head because he's jealous, since he doesn't have one of his own anymore!"

Cream started crying, just as the ride started again. In a minute, they were outside. Everyone started to stare. Shadow didn't like the looks they were giving him.

"Hey, hey," he said. "I was just kidding!"

"It's not nice!" Cream sobbed, jumping out of the ride. "You scared me, you meanie!"

"Did you hear that?" came a by now familiar voice. Shadow froze.

"That hoodlum is scaring that poor little girl!" came another voice, equally familiar.

"Let's get him, girls!"

Eight little old ladies beat Shadow up, and threw him into the trash can.

"Wow, you sure do like trash cans, Mister Shadow!" Cream said. "Where are we going next?"

Shadow, dazed, started muttering the one phrase that was stuck in his head. "We all live on a small planet…a small planet…a small planet…"

Cream grinned. "Okay!" She picked Shadow up and started running.

A few minutes later, Shadow came to his senses. "W-where am I?" he asked. Then he heard it.

"We all live on a small planet…a small planet…a small planet…We all live on a small planet…"

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Week 8, Day 2

"Happy Birthday, Sonic!"

It was Sonic the Hedgehog's birthday, and he'd been nervous about it the last few years. Amy Rose always did something crazy to drive him up the wall. Three years ago, she'd made him a marble cake…with real marbles in it. He'd spent the rest of his birthday at the dentist's office. Two years ago, she'd gotten him a brand new pico-pico hammer…which she'd promptly used to hit him over the head with. Last year, she'd gotten him one hundred coupons, each good for a free kiss from her. He'd kept tearing them up, but there always seemed to be one more. He finally discovered she was printing more in her basement.

Sonic wandered about town, wondering what crazy thing Amy would do next. He ran into Tails.

"Hey, Tails!" he said. "What's up!"

"Oh, hi, Sonic!" Tails said. "Um…nothing." Tails looked at his watch. "Um…gotta go, Sonic! Bye!"

"Huh, what's up with him?" Sonic wondered. "He didn't even wish me a happy birthday!"

Sonic came across Cream and her mother leaving the supermarket with their arms full of groceries.

"Hey there!" Sonic called. "Here, let me carry those for you!"

"No thank you, dear," Vanilla said nervously. "We can manage! Let's go, Cream, dear!"

"Okay," Sonic thought as he ran through town. "I know what's going on. They're all planning a surprise birthday party for me. Well, I guess I can make them all happy and pretend to be surprised!"

Sonic finally went home and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. It was soon six o'clock. Then seven. Then eight. Then nine. What was going on?

Finally, Bokkun showed up. "Hey, idiot! I got a message for you from fatso! Hahahahahah!"

"Greetings, my blue enemy," Eggman said on the screen. "I have captured all of your friends! Come and save them if you dare! Ho ho ho! This message will self-destruct…now!"

KA-BOOOM!!!  
"Hahahahahah! You're toast!" Bokkun flew away.

Sonic raced to Eggman's hideout to save his friends. When he got there, he was shocked. A party had been set up.

"What's going on around here, Eggman?" Sonic demanded.

"It's a birthday party," Eggman said.

"For me?!?" Sonic demanded.

"Don't be silly, hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. "It's _my_ birthday too! But since I'm in such a good mood, I'll let you share it! Bring in the cake, boys!"

As Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun wheeled in a huge cake, Sonic suddenly noticed that not everyone was there. "Hey! Where's Amy?!?"

Amy Rose popped up out of the cake, grabbed Sonic from behind, and pulled him in.

"Happy birthday, Sonic!" Eggman said. "Ho ho ho! Okay, boys, now bring in the _real_ cake for the rest of us!"

Happy birthday, Sonic the Hedgehog and Doctor Eggman! Here's to many more!

Week 8, Day 3

"Pushed Too Far"

Tails knocked on Cosmo's door. It was answered by Cosmo's pony tailed sister, Nova.

"I don't want any trouble today," Tails said nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Nova said, smiling sweetly. "Cosmo will be ready in a minute. Can I take your coat?"

"No way!" Tails said, holding onto it. "You're not tricking me again like that!"

"You're so suspicious," Nova said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks," Tails told her. " I'd rather not interrupt my date to have my stomach pumped."

"You're so funny!" Nova said, slapping him on the back. "No wonder my little sister likes you so much!" She walked off through the living room and out of sight.

"What's she up to?" he wondered. Then he stopped worrying as Cosmo came into the room.

"Hi, Tails!" she cried, running over to him and throwing her arms around him. "Missed me?"

"Whenever you're not around," Tails said, hugging her back. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," Cosmo said. "Lead the way!"

As Tails started towards the front door, Cosmo suddenly kicked him. "Hey! Why'd you do that?!"

Cosmo looked really confused now. "You asked me to," she said.

"I what?" Tails asked. "Then he remembered Nova patting him on the back. He reached back and felt something stuck to his fur. He pulled it off. RIIIPPP!

"Oh, Tails! That looks painful! Why ever did you stick that to your fur?!?" Cosmo asked as Tails read the sign on his back.

"**Kick Me If You Love Me**"

"A…practical joke that got out of hand," Tails muttered as he led her to his car. Looking up, he saw Nova waving from an upstairs window.

"Isn't she pretty?" Cosmo asked. "Tails, you know so many single people. Can't you find somebody for my sisters?"

Tails thought about this. Then he grinned. Mephiles the Dark, Mammoth Mogul, Scourge the Anti-Sonic, Doctor Eggman…There were so many fascinating possibilities!

To be continued…

Week 8, Day 4

"That Would Explain A Lot!"

Amy Rose went looking for Sonic. "I know he must be around here somewhere!" Then she saw a spiky-haired hedgehog. She jumped on him. "Sonic!"

"What the? Get off of me, you idiot!" Shadow yelled, pushing her away.

"Whoops!" Amy said. "Well, you don't have to be mean about it!"

Amy went on looking for Sonic. Spotting someone vaguely similar to him, Amy leaped into his arms. "Sonic!"

"Uh…Silver, actually!" Silver said.

Blaze came out of the lady's room. "Silver, I…" She started throwing fireballs at both of them. Silver ran left, Amy ran right. Blaze decided to chase Silver, so Amy was able to get away.

"Boy!" Amy said. "Everybody's a sorehead today!"

Amy found someone that resembled Sonic opening up a mailbox. She leaped at him. "Sonic!"

"What?" Mephiles the Dark yelled. "You idiot!" The police arrested him for breaking into the mailbox. He'd been too stunned by her attack to flee the scene of the crime.

Amy came across a long-haired fellow eating a chili dog. "Ahah! At last! Sonic!" She jumped on Knuckles' back.

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled. "What's going on around here?!?" He crashed into a tree. "You ought to have your eyes checked! I'm not a hedgehog!"

"I don't understand why I keep getting the wrong guys," Amy said. "There's nothing wrong with my eyes! I…"

She pounced on a guy coming out of a store. "Sonic!"

She knocked Tails down. "Amy! Do I even look a little like Sonic?! You should see an eye doctor!"

"Don't be stupid!" Amy said angrily. "I don't need glasses!" But she was starting to wonder now.

Amy walked down the street, turned the corner, and came across someone eating. This just _had_ to be Sonic! She leaped into his arms. "I love you!"

"This is so sudden!" Dr. Eggman said, smirking. "Ho ho ho!"

"AAAHHH!"

Amy sat at the optometrist's office, looking into lenses. The eye doctor turned them around. "Better or worse?" he asked.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled. "I mean…much worse, doctor!"

Maybe it's not her eyes that's the problem?

Week 8, Day 5

"How Dumb Can One Guy Be?"

Knuckles was polishing the Master Emerald. He didn't notice Rouge land nearby and sneak over to him. As he turned around to get more polish, she hid behind the emerald

"Knuckles!" she said in a ghostly voice.

"Master Emerald?!?" Knuckles cried. "Is that you?!?" He was spellbound.

"Uh…yes…" Rouge said, "It is I…the Master Emerald! I command that you bring me offerings of gold and jewels! Especially jewels!"

Knuckles sputtered. "But…but how would I find such things? I'm not rich!"

Rouge snarled. "Do you question the Master Emerald? I find your lack of faith disturbing!"

"I--I'll do what I can!" Knuckles cried. He got his shovel claws, then rushed out. Rouge had planned to just take the Master Emerald when he left, but she was curious to see what he was up to, so she followed him. Knuckles ran to the desert. He started digging.

Rouge tapped her foot impatiently as Knuckles dug. And dug. And dug. And dug!

"Eureka!" Knuckles cried at last, holding up a small red stone. "Surely the Master Emerald will like _this_!" He rushed back to present it to the Master Emerald.

Rouge flew around the area and got there first.

"Master Emerald!" Knuckles cried. "I present this offering to you!"

"The Master Emerald is pleased!" Rouge said. "Place it in the old hollow tree nearby, and avert your eyes to my glory!"

Knuckles rushed to obey. He went back and started polishing the Master Emerald again.

"Not bad!" Rouge said, pocketing the red stone. She snuck back. "The Master Emerald will need more offerings soon! I shall contact you again when the time comes!"

As Rouge walked away with the red stone in her pocket, Knuckles started polishing the Master Emerald again. "Am I doing a good job?" he asked. He of course got no answer.

"The Master Emerald is displeased with me!" Knuckles thought sadly. "Perhaps if I throw it a party!"

The next day, Rouge returned to find Knuckles and the Emerald wearing party hats.

"Are you happy, Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked, blowing a noise maker.

"Oh man, I almost feel too sorry for this idiot to keep tricking him!" Rouge said to herself. "Almost!"

To be continued!

Week 8, Day 6

"But I Think He Likes _You_, Doc!"

"There!" Dr. Eggman declared one day, after working for several hours on his home. "Everything is now completely automatic! And I'll prove it to myself!" Eggman went on got his smelly, dirty underwear. While he was gone, Sonic appeared in a blue blur.

"Hmmm…" Sonic said to himself. "I wonder what would happen if I crossed this wire here, and that wire overthere, and…" He heard Eggman coming. "Uh oh! Gotta juice!"

Sonic hid as Eggman came in with his dirty underwear. "Now, when I press this one button, the washing machine will wash my clothes, then the dryer will take and dry them, then my third machine will fold them and place them neat as a pin in my dresser drawer. Let's see how it works!" Eggman pressed the button.

Mechanical hands grabbed Eggman. "Hey! What the? No, you stupid machine! Not me! I…blublub!" The washing machine stuffed Eggman in and added soap. Then it started to wash. After a few minutes, it added starch. Soon it was finished and the washing machine opened. Eggman, stiff as a board, struggled to get out.

Too late! The dryer grabbed him. "Noo! Not again! Ahhh!" He was spun dry. "Whoawhoawhoawhoa!"

When it stopped, he was so dizzy, he couldn't get up. Now the third machinge grabbed him.

"No! Stop!" Eggman screamed, as he was folded like an accordian and stuffed into his dresser drawer.

"Great machine, Doc!" Sonic called, opening the drawer to see how he was doing. "Makes my job a whole lot easier!" Sonic pushed the drawer shut, then ran off, laughing.

Eggman, struggling to get out of his underwear drawer, started screaming. "I hate that hedgehog!"


	40. Chapter 40: Week 9

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 9, Day 1

"Nova's Date I"

Tails realized he'd need help to set up Nova with somebody. He decided to go to Amy Rose.

"Sure, I can set her up with somebody," Amy said. "But not my Sonic! I'll hit you with my pico-pico hammer if you suggest that!"

"No, no, Amy!" Tails cried. "I'm trying to get her out of my hair, not find her true love!"

"Hmm…" Amy said, thinking. "Then you need somebody really, really irritating." She snapped her fingers. "Your crazy brother, Simon!"

"Say what?!?" Tails cried. "Simon is a lazy good for nothing who abandoned me when I was four and a half years old, and…he'll be perfect!"

They arranged for Simon to take Nova out to a movie on Saturday night.

"Well, I'm ready!" Nova said. "He'd better not turn out to be six or ninety!"

"Nope," Tails said, "he's my big brother, actually."

Tails' brother showed up an hour and a half late, in a hideous red and orange plaid outfit, driving an old Chevy with tail fins. He honked his horn. (Ah-ooga!) "Hey, babe! We're gonna be late!"

If looks could kill, the one Nova gave Tails would have vaporized him. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Well…maybe he's fun on a date?" Cosmo suggested, looking at Tails.

"Girls who go out with my brother say they never forget it!" Tails assured her.

"Yeah, I'll just bet!" Nova said. She went out to the car. "Well? Aren't you going to open the door for me?!?"

"Oh, you just pull that lever and the door opens," Simon said. "Haven't you ever been in a car before?"

As Nova fastened her seat belt, Simon said, "Hope you don't mind heavy metal."

As Nova covered her head flowers (which are presumably also ears,) as loud music began to blare at her, she muttered, "I'm going to kill that Tails!"

Week 9, Day 2

"Not Shadow's Day

"Thank you for taking me on A Small Planet again, Mister Shadow!" Cream said, beaming.

"How do I keep ending up there?!?" Shadow wondered, extremely confused.

"You're so funny!" Cream said. "And everybody told me you were so serious! What should we go on next, Mister Shadow?"

"Can't we just go home?" Shadow begged. "Or to the park? I'll push you on the swings."

"We can do that tomorrow, right Cheese?" Cream said, delighted by the idea.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed. When Cream wasn't looking, the chao stuck his tongue out at Shadow.

"Maria, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh, look!" Cream cried, grabbing Shadow's hand. "Cotton candy! Buy me some!"

"Haven't you had enough to eat alreadyyyyyyyyy?" Cream started running, dragging him along. Cream stopped at a cotton candy stand. Shadow stopped when his head hit the stand.

"Oops! Sorry, Mister Shadow!" Cream said. "Do you have a boo-boo now?"

"One…two…three…"

"Oh, are we counting now?" Cream asked. "I'll bet I can count higher than you can!"

"Just get some stupid cotton candy and let's go already!" Shadow said.

Cream leaned into the machine and fell in.

"Oh, for! Get out of there, you idiot!" He grabbed her by the ears and started to pull her out.

"Look girls!" came a much too familiar voice now.

"It's that hoodlum again!" came another.

"He's trying to smother that poor little girl in the cotton candy machine!"

The eight little old ladies threw Shadow into the cotton candy machine, then hurried away to call the police.

"It's fun in here, isn't it, Mister Shadow?" Cream asked. Like walking on a puffy pink cloud!"

The cotton candy attendant glared at Shadow. "That'll cost you a hundred bucks, buddy! Nobody's going to want any of that candy after you've bounced around in there!"

He hit Shadow with a lead pipe. Cream hit the attendant with Cheese. Then she grabbed Shadow, and ran.

"That man seemed really, really angry, Cheese!" Cream said. "Maybe we should hide! But where?"

Cheese giggled. "Chao chao hee hee hee!"

Cream smiled. "Great idea, Cheese! Let's go!"

Shadow woke up to the most horrible sound in the world. "We all live on a small planet…a small planet…a small planet…we all…"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Week 9, Day 3

"Dr. Eggman, Suuuuper Genius! II"

"Once again, I, Ivo Robotnik, the mighty Dr. Eggman with a 300 I.Q, have been beaten by someone no where near my own level of genius! What can I do? What?!?"

"Why don't you sit on them, boss?" Bokkun suggested, eating Eggman's chocolate ice cream again.

Eggman grabbed his messenger robot and pushed his head against the wall. "I ought to…" He stopped. "No, wait! That's precisely what I'll do! I'm glad I thought of it! Ho ho ho!"

"Hey!" Bokkun cried. "I thought of it!"

Eggman stuffed Bokkun into the kitchen sink. Then he went looking for Sonic.

"Hey, Robuttnik!" Sonic yelled. "What crazy scheme are you going to try and fail at today?"

"I'm going to ignore you, that's what!" Eggman said, turning his back on Sonic.

"Hey, what?" Sonic cried. This was no fun! He walked up to Eggman. "Come on! Do something!"

Eggman fell backwards, squishing Sonic with his layers of flab.

"Hey! Ugh! Ah! No!" Sonic cried as Eggman bounced up and down on him.

"I should have thought of this years ago!" Eggman said. "Ho ho ho!"

Week 9, Day 4

"How Dumb Can One Guy Be? II"

Over the next several days, Rouge managed to get Knuckles to do pretty much anything she wanted be pretending to be the Master Emerald. She got two more jewels, perfume, fancy new gloves, boots, and three boxes of candy.

"Okay, now for something interesting!" Rouge thought to herself, setting down behind the Master Emerald a small package. She snuck up behind Knuckles, and threw her voice into the Master Emerald. "Knuckles! I want you to prove your faith!"

"Anything for you, Master Emerald!" Knuckles cried eagerly.

"Then listen carefully," Rouge said. "I have mystically caused a gift to appear on my other side. I wish you to wear what you find inside down main street, while proclaiming the magic word, 'Ohwa tagoo siam!"

"What?" Knuckles said, looking very confused. "Well, if _you_ say so, Master Emerald! I would do anything for you!"

Knuckles walked around the Master Emerald and found the package. He opened it and gasped. "I see. This really will be a test of my loyalty! But so be it!"

Traffic stopped. People pointed and laughed. Rouge flew overhead with a camcorder, filming the sight of Knuckles, in a goose costume, waddling down the street, chanting loudly "Ohwa tagoo siam! Ohwa tagoo siam!"

The video got more than 20,000 hits on you tube.

Week 9, Day 5

""

Amy hid in the bushes in Sonic's front yard. She was wearing skates and holding a butterfly net.

"I'll get that Sonic this time!"

Suddenly, a blue blur came out of the house. Amy leaped at it, throwing her net over the blur. "I've got you, Sonic!"  
"On the contrary," Sonic said, not slowing down, "I've got you, Amy!" Sonic started running down main street, pulling Amy along with him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, you crazy!" Amy yelled. Sonic made a sudden turn, pulling the net out of Amy's hands. Amy kept going straight…right into a mailbox. "OOF!"

"You okay, Amy?" Sonic asked, stopping to make sure she wasn't injured.

"I think you broke my nose, you big bully!" Amy sobbed, holding her face.

"Really?" Sonic asked. "Let me see!"

As Sonic leaned over, Amy pounced on him. "Gotcha!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and started running again. "You can't make me let go!" she cried. "Never, never, never!"

Sonic started spinning like a top. Amy still held on, even though she was getting dizzy.

"I've still got you!" she cried, her face green.

Sonic ran towards a mountain. He was hoping if he got close enough to it, she'd get scared and let go. He didn't expect her to hold on so long, though. When she finally did jump out of the way, Sonic couldn't stop. SPLAT!

When Sonic woke up, he saw that he was in Amy's house. He tried to get up, but his right leg buckled under him.

Amy grinned. "You're not going anyplace until that leg heals!" she said, locking her front door.

"Now, now, Amy…" Sonic cried.

"Ten thousand kiss attack!"

Sonic would be telling his therapist about this one day!

Week 9, Day 6

""

Vector came into his detective shop. "Any cases while I was out?" he asked.

"Nope!" Charmy said. He was laying on the couch.

"Ah, man, we never get anything important to do around here! Why aren't we getting anymore great cases, guys?"

"What great cases, Vector?" Espio asked, sitting on the window seat. "Our last two cases were finding Cream for Miss Vanilla!"

Just then, the phone rang. "Give it to me, Charmy!" Vector cried.

"Okay, here you go!" Charmy cried as he picked up the phone and threw it at the crocodile.

"Ow!" Vector yelled, grabbing his head. "That's not what I meant! You little brat!"

"Hello?" Espio said, picking up the phone. "Oh, Miss Vanilla!"

"Give me that, wise guy!" Vector yelled, pulling the phone out of the chameleon's hands. "Yes? How can I help you, Miss Vanilla?"

"Well, that nice Mister Shadow took Cream to the amusement, but she forgot her coat. Could you take it to her?" Vanilla asked.

"Sure!" Vector said. "Well, guys! I'm off!"

"Truer words were never spoken!" Charmy said.

Vector picked up the coat, then went to the park. He searched all over for them, finally, he found Shadow, staggering out of A Small Planet ride.

"Hey, Cream! You forgot your coat! Shadow? I didn't know you liked that ride?"  
"It's following me!" Shadow moaned. "Here, I'll help you put your coat on, Cream!"

Cream's coat suddenly tore in back. "Wahh! That was my favorite coat, too!" she wailed.

"He's making her cry again!" came a much too familiar voice.

"Let's get him, girls!"

Vector jumped out of the way as eight little old ladies beat Shadow up. They threw him right back onto the A Small Planet ride.

"Oh boy!" Cream cried. "Want to join us, Mister Vector? It's my favorite ride!"

"Sure!" Vector said. "It's my favorite ride, too!"

Shadow awoke hearing Vector and Cream singing, "We all live on a small planet…a small planet…a small planet…"

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"


	41. Chapter 41: Week 10

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 10, Day 1

"Not Shadow's Day VIII"

"I mean it, kid!" Shadow said, dragging Cream through the park. "The next time I find myself on that ride, I'll destroy it!"

"But, gee, Mister Shadow," Cream said, smiling at him as she struggled to keep up, "if you don't like it, why do you keep getting back on?"  
"Are you doing this on purpose?" Shadow demanded. He came to a haunted house. "This looks more like the sort of ride I'd enjoy!"

Cream hid behind him. "I don't know, Mister Shadow."

Shadow grinned. "Payback time!" he thought. He took her hand and dragged her onto the haunted house ride. They went through a cemetery.

"M-M-Mister Shadow!" Cream said, her eyes big as she looked around at the tombstones. "I-I don't like this ride!"

"Nonsense!" Shadow said, still grinning. "It's all pretend, isn't it?"

"W-well, yeah, but…" Cream's knees started to shake as they went through an open door that looked like a skull.

Inside, they walked through a dark room with scary organ music playing. Cream whimpered. They went into a second room. It was a funeral parlor. A coffin rested in the middle of the room. As they walked past, the lid began to shake. "Let me out!" a voice cried. Then the lid raised a little. A skeletal hand came out.

Cream was already scared enough, but Shadow cried, "Look out! It's going to get you!" He grabbed her shoulder.

Cream shrieked, threw Shadow against the coffin, then threw Cheese at him. She ran off crying. Cheese got up, glared at Shadow, then flew off after her.

"Oww…" Shadow moaned. "Well, at least I'm not back on It's A Small Planet!"

"Look, girls!" came a much too familiar voice.

"Oh no!" Shadow moaned, trying to get up.

"It's him again!"

"And he's drunk!"

"Let's get him, girls!"

They beat Shadow up, then stuffed him in the coffin.

"Let me out!" Shadow cried, just as someone else walked past the coffin.

"They're getting better actors to do the voices in this place!" he said.

Cream's lost again! Will Shadow find her? Does he really want to?

Week 10, Day 2  
"Nova's Date II"

Nova's date with Tails' brother was not going well. His music was giving her a splitting headache, and it didn't help that he insisted on shouting small talk at her.

"Could you turn down your radio?" she yelled.

"What?" he yelled back.  
"TURN DOWN YOUR RADIO!" she shrieked.

"Turn it up? Sorry, it won't go any higher!" Simon shouted back.

"You're driving me crazy!" she yelled.

"You want me to drive you where?" he yelled back.

Nova shut off the radio. "How can you even hear yourself think?!?" she demanded. "I want to go home!"

"Aw, you don't really mean that, gorgeous!" Simon said, flashing a million dollar smile at her. "The night's entertainment's only just begun!"

"Did your brother tell you to do this?" she demanded.

"Do what?" Simon said. "Hey, look at that truck! 'Fritos!' You think it's really full of corn chips?"

Nova turned away from him in disgust, and started plotting ways to get revenge.

Simon drove up a high to a drive-in. There were only a few cars.

"This seems pretty secluded," Nova said, suddenly nervous. "Just what did you have in mind?"

"Can you pay for the tickets, babe?" he asked. "I'm kind of tapped out."

"What?!?" Nova shrieked. "You have got to be kidding me! Invite me on a date, then expect me to pay?"

"Okay, okay," Simon said. "I think I can spring for popcorn and a soda."

"Gee, big spender, sure you can handle that?!?" Nova said, getting out of the car. She stuck her tongue out at him, then went to buy the tickets. When she got back, he was reading a comic book.

"What are you, twelve?" she demanded. "Honestly, there's something wrong with you!"

"What's that?" Simon asked, turning the page.

Nova grabbed the comic book and threw it out of the car. "Pay attention to me!" she yelled. Everyone else at the drive-in stared at her.

"Hey, shut up!" one guy yelled.

"Don't make me get out of my car!" another said.

"Tough crowd," Simon said, grinning at Nova. "You'd better settle down, or they'll throw us out of here, and I doubt you'll get a refund."

Nova leaned back in her seat and fumed. The movie started.

"A horror movie?!?" she yelled. "You brought me to a horror movie?!?"

"I'm warning you!" somebody yelled.

"Horror movies are very romantic," Simon argued. He suddenly yawned, stretched, and put his arm around her.

Nova stopped plotting revenge on Tails, and started plotting tortures for his brother. Then she felt something wet and sticky in her hair.

"Whoops!" Simon said. "Sorry, spilled my soda."

"My hair!" Nova yelled. "You maniac!" By this time, every girl was screaming at the movie, so no one paid her any attention.

Nova got out of the car and went to the ladies' room to wash her hair. When she came back, Simon's car was gone.

"I don't believe this! He ditched me! What else could happen?!?" Just then, it began to rain.

To be continued

Week 10, Day 3

"Only Works On Knuckleheads"

Knuckles had spent two days hiding in his room. "Why, Master Emerald?" he wailed. "Why did you embarrass me like that?!?"

There was, of course, no reply. Rouge had gotten tired of waiting for him to come out, and had gone shopping. Or at least shoplifting.

Knuckles decided to polish the Master Emerald. Maybe it would speak to him if he showered it with attention. He bought the best polish and worked all day. He was still working when Rouge returned.

"Oh, he has got to be kidding me!" Rouge said to herself. "Well, let's see what else I can get out of the big idiot!" She landed nearby. But before she could say anything, a voice came from the emerald.

"Knuckles! There's a jewel thief in here!" the Emerald said.

"What?!?" Knuckles cried, looking around. "Rouge! How dare you try to steal the Master Emerald again!"

"What?" Rouge said, backing away from him. "I…no, wait! There's something funny going on around here, Knuckles!"

But Knuckles didn't listen. He chased Rouge down the street.

Amy Rose came out from behind the dresser she'd been hiding under. "Wow, Knuckles is really stupid! But at least I got that skank in trouble! Hmm…I wonder if this would work on anybody else?"

A short time later, Sonic was just about to bite into a chili dog, when it cried out, "Sonic! Have you kissed Amy Rose lately?"

Sonic dropped the chili dog. "What the?!? It's haunted!" He ran like crazy.

Week 10, Day 4

"Dr. Eggman, Suuuuper Genius III!"

Dr. Eggman looked over his battles with Sonic in his scrapbook.

"He beat my rocket launcher robot," Eggman moaned. "Got my ice robot to freeze my fire robot and my fire robot to burn up my ice robot…" He screamed in frustration, and threw his scrapbook out the window. He started pacing the floor.

"I need to come up with a new strategy! Maybe I should quit robots for awhile and try something else."

Eggman thought for awhile, then went to his lab. He remembered Sonic had cut himself in battle here. He found Sonic's dried blood, and placed it in a gene splicer.

"Maybe I can make a Sonic clone to fight him! That's something new!"  
Eggman pulled some switches. Electricity crackled. A purple hedgehog came out of his machine.

"Perfect!" Eggman cried, dancing. "I've done it! I've made a near clone of Sonic! Listen to me! I want you to go and destroy that pesky hedgehog!"

The purple hedgehog looked at him. "You've got to be kidding me, Doc!" he said. He spun dashed the cloning machine, then ran off. "Bye-bye, Robuttnik!"

Eggman smacked his forehead. "Why didn't I think to change his personality?!?" Then he realized the machine was about to explode. "Oh no!"

KA-BOOM!

"Hey, Doc," Bokkun called, "you okay in there?"

"No," Eggman said. "Call the travel agency! It's time for a vacation!"

What trouble will Eggman get on vacation? Find out next time!

Week 10, Day 5

"What's Going On, I Feel A Draft!"

Amy had finally talked Sonic into taking her to the lake for a date. She put on a brand new swimsuit.

"How do you like me in this, Sonic?" she asked.

"I guess it's okay," Sonic said. "I hope you don't expect me to go swimming, Amy. I hate water."

"Come on!" Amy insisted. She dragged Sonic into the water.

A short distance away, Big was fishing. He pulled out an old gym sock.

"Duh, I just don't understand it, Froggy," he said, throwing the sock behind him. "We never seem to catch any fish anymore. Maybe if I throw the line out further." Big cast out as hard as he could.

"Come on, Sonic!" Amy coaxed, dragging him into deeper and deeper water. "Try having a little fun!"

"I mean it, Amy!" Sonic said. "I want back on dry land!"

Amy laughed. "Chicken! Sonic the hedgehog, big hero, afraid of water!"

"Stop it, Amy!" Sonic cried. "I want out of here!"

"Oh, all right, you big baby!" Amy said. "Let's go!" Then she suddenly made a weird face.

"Amy?" Sonic said. "Amy, are you okay?"  
Amy's face turned red. She splashed him. "Go away!"

"Huh?" Sonic cried. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted to go out on a date with me?"

"No!" Amy shrieked, splashing him harder. "Go away! Go away! Go away!"

Confused and disappointed, Sonic got out of the water. He walked past Big, not even noticing him.

Big held up the bikini top he'd just caught, and looked at Froggy. "Duh, this ain't no fishie neither!"

Week 10, Day 6

"Fun Date?"

Tails showed up at Cosmo's house. Since Nova was out with his brother, he knew he wouldn't have to worry about her, at least. As luck would have it, everyone else was also out.

"Hi, Tails!" Cosmo cried, hugging him. "Where are we going?"  
"I thought we'd go to the park, then dinner," Tails said.

"Great," Cosmo said. "I love parks!"

At the park, Tails pushed Cosmo on a swing for awhile. "Higher, Tails! Higher!"

Tails pushed Cosmo so high, she went over the bar, and hit him from behind, knocking him over. Since she'd shut her eyes, she hadn't seen him.

"What did I just kick?" she asked, opening her eyes. "Oh! Tails! Did I hit you? I'm so sorry!"

Cosmo went to help him up. She took him by the arm and pulled. Unfortunately, she was standing on one of his tails.

"Yeow!" Tails cried.

"Oh no!" Cosmo sobbed. "I did it again! Please forgive me!"

"Sure," Tails said. "It's okay."

They went to a restaurant. While they were eating, it began to rain. After their meal, Tails walked her home. The rain was pouring, but Cosmo, being a plant, didn't mind. As they crossed a muddy road, Tails, looked off towards the drive-in. "This was one unusual date," he thought. "But at least Nova isn't here to make it crazy." He looked back to see Cosmo, laying on the ground, waving her arms.

"What are you doing?!?" he cried.

"Making a mud angel!" Cosmo said. "Come join me!" She grabbed him playfully and pulled him into the mud. "Come on, it's fun!"

Amy, carrying an umbrella, walked by to see Tails and Cosmo playing in the mud. She shook her head. "And Sonic thinks _I'm_ weird on a date!"


	42. Chapter 42: Week 11

SONIC DAILY COMICS

Week 11, Day 1

"NOT SHADOW'S DAY IX"

Shadow finally managed to climb out of the coffin. He rubbed his head. "What's in those old bat's purses, kryptonite?" He looked around, then slapped his forehead.

"Kid? Hey, kid! Where are you?" Shadow sighed and went looking for Cream. The room led to a long, dark corridor. Shadow ignored the ghost effects. He moved on to the next room. He finally found Cream huddled in a corner with her hands over her eyes.

Shadow tapped her on the shoulder. Unfortunately, it was just at that moment that a severed head shot out of a basket right behind him, screaming.

Cream shrieked her head off. Between the two shrieks on either side of him, Shadow now had a loud ringing in his ears.

"Oh, it's you, Mister Shadow!" Cream sobbed.

"What?" Shadow said.

"I said it's you, Mister Shadow!" Cream said louder.

"Blue eye shadow?" Shadow said. "What are you talking about?!?"

Cream patted him on the shoulder. "Poor Mister Shadow. I guess this was too much for you and you went coo-coo."

"What? Yu Yu Hakusho?" Shadow asked, hitting his ear. "You want me to buy you a comic book?!?"

"Uh…okay, sure if you want to," Cream said, looking confused, "but for right now, could you please get me out of this scary place?"

"You want me to make a scary face?" Shadow asked. He shrugged. "How's THIS?" Just as he made a face, the head popped out again. Cream saw it this time, shrieked once more, and ran off again.

Shadow spun around towards the head, which had returned to its basket. "I've had enough of _you_! Chaos spear!"

Boom! The basket exploded. Shadow grinned. Finally, a chance to let off a little steam. Then he looked around for Cream again. Once again, she had vanished.

"Oh for crying out loud!" he yelled, and once again the search was on…

Week 11, Day 2

"Nova's Date III"

Being a plant, the rain wouldn't have bothered Nova much if not for the fact that her dress wasn't supposed to get wet. She stood under a tree wonder.

"First I murder Simon," she said to herself. "Then I kill Tails for setting me up with him!" She looked around. "The problem is, how do I get home without ruining my new dress?"

Honk! Honk! She nearly jumped out of her skin. Simon had driven the car up right behind her and honked his horn. "Hey, babe! Miss me?"

"If I were the one driving, I wouldn't have!" she muttered to herself.

"Better look out," Simon said, grinning, "bad sign when people start talking to themselves!"

"Where did you go?!?" Nova demanded, getting back into the car.

"Just drove down to get a new comic to replace the one you tossed out the window," Simon said, pushing it in her face.

"I don't want the stupid thing!" she cried, pushing it in his face.

"Feisty!" he said. "I like that in a woman!"

Nova hit him with the comic. "Take me home! Now!"

"What, and miss the rest of the movie?" Simon demanded. "So what happened?"

Nova sputtered. "How the heck should I know?!?"

"That boring, huh?" Simon said, crunching on popcorn. "Oh well. Wanna smooch?"

"Not if you were the last male in the universe!" Nova yelled, hitting him with his comic again.

"Hey, stop!" he cried. "I haven't even read it yet!"

"Oh, you can read?" Nova demanded. "Did your little brother teach you?"

"Oh, good, you have a sense of humor," Simon said. "I was afraid I was getting stuck with a bore."

Nova fumed. "I'm a bore?!? Me?!?"

"Oh, you think so too?" Simon said. "Hey, quiet! We're missing the best part of the movie."

Nova muttered ancient Seedrian curses under her breath. If they actually worked, Simon would be a smoking mass of pulped flesh. All that happened was that he let out a loud belch.

"Disgusting!" she cried. "No wonder Daddy says you animals are…animals!"

"You're cute when you're angry!" Simon said. "Popcorn?" He shoved the cup in her face.

She pushed it away. "Get that out of my face!"

"You sure? I got plenty," Simon said, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

"No thanks," she said sarcastically, "I'll eat what's in my hair. What's happening , anyway?"

"Well, that guy is actually dead, and he's trying to trick his girlfriend into coming with him to the old house so he can turn her into one of the living dead as well," Simon said with his mouth full.

"Don't tell me the plot, you idiot!" she shrieked, taking his popcorn and pouring it on his head. "There. How do you like that?"

Simon's response was to throw popcorn in her face. She threw it back at him. Then she poured the rest of his drink on his head. Then she reached past him, threw open his car door, and kicked him out.

"So long, jerk!" she yelled, starting the car and driving off.

As she headed home, she laughed. "It was a lousy date, but at least I stranded him in the middle of nowhere!"

"Yeah, that was really something!" came from the back seat.

Nova screamed. "What the?!?" She looked in the rear view mirror. Simon waved. "How did you…?!?"

"Chaos control," Simon said, climbing back into the front seat. "You're missing the rest of the movie."

"I'll have my father kill you!" she shrieked.

"Aw, our first tiff," Simon said. "Hey, how do you see where you're going with your hair in your eyes?"

"Just shut up!" Nova yelled. "I'm going home, then you can drive this car in the lake for all I care!"

Suddenly, the car stopped. Right in the middle of nowhere.

"Whoops!" Simon said. "I knew I should have gotten some gas.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nova snarled. "That's the oldest line in the book."

"I don't read many books," Simon said. "That's Miles' racket."

"You can chaos control, so you can take me home!" Nova demanded.

"What do I do about my car?" Simon asked.

"You don't really want me to answer that question, do you?" Nova said in a dangerous voice.

"Like I said, feisty." Simon put an arm around her. "Okay, hang on, babe! Chaos control!"

Unfortunately, Simon's aim was way off. They appeared ten feet in the air…over the lake.

SPLASH!  
"My dress!" Nova shrieked. "I hid from the rain to keep it from getting wet, and you dumped me in the lake!!!"

"My bad," Simon said. "So now do you want to smooch?"

Nova's next words were unprintable.

Week 11, Day 3

"Who Wrote the Book of Love Potion No. 1?"

Amy Rose was walking home from her latest attempt to catch Sonic when she saw an old curios shop. A sign on the window read "LOVE CHARMS SOLD HERE!"

"Perfect!" Amy squealed, pushing open the door and entering the musty old shop. She walked up to the counter. There was no one there, so she rang the little bell in front of her.

"AH-OOGA!" She dropped the bell. "What the…?!?"

"Hey, pretty cool, huh?" a hippy asked, coming from the back room.

"Yeah, really funny," Amy said, still staring at the bell. Then she remembered why she was there. "You sell love charms?"

"Sure, man, like this stuff is cool!" He showed her a box of weird charms. She looked them over. Some were cute, some were ugly, and some were just weird-looking. At last she picked three out. She looked up and saw that the guy was gone.

"Hey!" she said. Obviously, this guy didn't want business! Then she noticed something on a shelf overhead. It was a weird old-fashioned book with a green binding. She took it down and tried to read the title, but it was covered with dust. She blew on the book. Dust flew in her face. "Atchoo!" Now she could read part of the title: "MAGIC FOR LOVERS."

"Perfect! "she squealed again.

"Hey, you picked something yet, man?" the hippy asked.

"Yes, I have," Amy said, "and stop calling me 'man!'" She held out the charms and the book.

"Oh, wow," the hippy said. "I don't know where you found that book, 'cause this is my old man's store, and I'm just covering for him while he buys new junk, man! That looks really old! I'll have to charge you double for that!"

"Double what?" Amy demanded.

The hippy scratched his head. "Now you're confusing me, man!"

Amy finally walked away from the shop with the book and charms just as an old man was going in. She bumped into him, nearly dropping the bag containing her purchases.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Watch where you're going you creep!" She stormed away.

The old man walked across the store. He suddenly noticed the book was missing.

"Harry!" he yelled. "Did you sell that book?!"

"Sure, to the pink hedgehog who just left, Dad," the hippy said. "Why, you leave money in it? 'Cause that would be so cool!"

"No," the old man said, stroking his chin. "I would have warned her about that book, but she was rude to me! Let her find out for herself!"

At home, Amy opened the book. "Here's a love potion to try. And the ingredients look easy to gather." She went to work making the love potion. Now she just needed to give it to Sonic. As she went looking for him, she didn't notice the dust fall off the rest of the title, which now read: "MAGIC FOR LOVERS OF PRACTICAL JOKES."

Week 11, Day 4

"Dr. Eggman, Suuuuper Genius IV!"

"Ho ho ho!" Dr. Eggman laughed as he walked across the beach. "This is the life! Sun, sand, and girls in bikinis!" Behind him came Bokkun, Bocoe, and Decoe, carrying his umbrella, water cooler, blanket, and assorted other beach items.

"Can we stop now, Boss?" Bokkun begged. The other two robots had weighted him down with most of the stuff.

"Oo, let's try over there where those girls are playing volleyball!" Eggman said. Although past fifty, bald, and fat, he was convinced that he was irresistible to the opposite gender.

"Good grief!" Amy Rose cried. She and Cream were at a little café not far off, eating ice cream. She suddenly lost her appetite.

"What is it, Amy?" Cream asked. She turned to look, but Amy grabbed her and covered her eyes.

On the beach, female animals screamed and male animals made horrified faces. Blaze threw sand in her face. Marine ran shrieking into the ocean. Wave flew into a telephone pole.

"Don't look, Cream!" Amy cried, trying not to throw up on her best friend.

"I want to see!" the little bunny cried, struggling to free her eyes from Amy's grip.

"No you don't!" Amy insisted. "I am traumatized for life!"

"But I wanna…AIIIEEEEE!"

In later years, Cream would be telling her therapist about this day.

Eggman had just taken off his robe and was now flexing his muscles, his stomach bouncing up and down over his new swimsuit.

A thong.

The biggest bully at the beach actually got cheered that day.

It took Bokkun, Bocoe, and Decoe two hours to get Eggman out of that trash can.

(I originally had Cosmo here, but she's had enough pain in her life.)

Week 11, Day 5

"Continuing Continuity Problems"

Silver had been tracking down Mephiles the Dark for months. At last he located what was left of the villain. "This is for what you and your brother Iblis did to my Blaze!" Silver dropped a large rock on Mephiles' head. Mephiles staggered around like he was drunk.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Blaze was standing beside Silver. "What happened?" she said. "Where am I?" Then she noticed Mephiles. "You!" She hurled fireballs at him. Mephiles shrieked and fell to the ground, smoking. The cat and the hedgehog began kicking him.

Suddenly, Silver and Blaze both blinked.

"What were we fighting this guy for?" Silver asked.

Blaze opened her mouth to answer, then shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe he said something about my weight?"

"Hey, who are you, anyway?" Silver demanded.  
"Who am I?!?" Mephiles demanded. "You fools, I am…I am…who am I?"

"Wow, I guess we hit him harder than we thought," Silver said.

"Who hit whom?" Blaze asked.  
"You guys!" Mephiles said. "You…what was the question?"

"Beats me," Silver said.  
"You must be new in town," Blaze said. "We're going to get a pizza. Want to come along?"

Mephiles shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Week 11, Day 6

"Emerald Madness"

Knuckles tried everything he could think of to make the Master Emerald talk to him again. He tried flattery. He tried poetry. He even offered the Master Emerald roses and a box of chocolates. Nothing.

At last, Knuckles sighed. "There's only one thing left to do!"

A short time later, Rouge, flying through the forest, came across a small gem. "Don't mind if I do!" she said. She picked it up. Ahead of her, she saw another. She picked that one up too. She could just make out a third far off. Although she really should have known better, her greed and love of shiny objects got the better of her. She walked along, continuing to pick up gems, until at last she stepped into a trap. She fell in.

"Hey!" she yelled, trying to climb out. It was too narrow for her to fly. "When I find out who did this, I'm gonna…"

Suddenly, a net fell over her. She was hauled out of the pit by Knuckles. "What's the big idea, Knucklehead?!?" Rouge demanded. "I…" Then she noticed the strange look in his eyes.

"The Master Emerald needs a voice!" Knuckles cried, laughing insanely.

Hours later, Rouge banged on the bars of her cage next to the Master Emerald. "Hey! I want something to eat! And my water bottle is empty again!"

"Say it right!" Knuckles demanded.

Rouge sighed. "I, the mighty Master Emerald, do hereby charge Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of Angel Island, to bring his captive, Rouge the Bat, food and water."

"There?" Knuckles said, giggling to himself as he obeyed. "See how easy that is…Master Emerald?"

Knuckles: How dare you say I'm crazy!

Me: Ouch! Ow! That's gonna leave a mark!


	43. Chapter 43: Week 12

SONIC DAILY COMIC

Week 12, Day 1

"Not Shadow's Day X"

Shadow entered what looked like a large cemetery. He looked around. Cream could be hiding behind any of the numerous tombstones or mausoleums.

"Cream?" he called. "Hey, kid, where are you?" There was no reply. He searched tombstones that made odd statements like "Willy saw some dynamite, couldn't understand it quite, curiosity never pays, it rained Willie seven days," and climbed halfway into a hearse stuck in the mud. He promptly realized _he_ was stuck.

"Oh come on!" he yelled, completely disgusted as he struggled to get free. He gritted his teeth.

"Chaos Control!" He vanished from the hearse…and reappeared right in front of a seesaw with giggling ghosts on it. The seesaw promptly came down on the top of his head. Bonk!

"Ow! Chaos Control!" he cried, holding his head.

This time he reappeared in the first room of the ride.

"Argh!" He started through the rooms again. By this time, Cream could be in Australia!

Meanwhile, Cream, having hidden under the hearse, had started to come out of hiding when she heard Shadow yell. She had tried to crawl out, but had found herself equally stuck. Not being able to use chaos control, she started pushing at the car. She gritted her teeth. Her muscles rippled. Slowly, slowly, the side of the hearse came up. Higher and higher and…

The hearse tipped over. Shadow, just returning, saw it as it came crashing down on him.

**KER-RUNCH!**

"Oopsy!" Cream said. "I think I pushed too hard."

Shadow pushed the car off of him. He struggled to his feet.

Cream gasped. "Oh, gee, Mister Shadow! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to beat you up!"

"You didn't beat me up!" Shadow yelled. "You dropped a car on me!"

"I didn't mean to!" Cream sobbed, hugging Cheese. "I'm just scared, and cold, and I want my mommy!"

"I want her too!" Shadow said. The sooner he left her with her mother the better!

Cream gasped. "Oh! That's right! You don't have a mom! That must be so sad, don't you think so, Cheese?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese said.

Shadow snarled as he grabbed Cream by the arm. "Let's get out of here!" He dragged her through the cemetery until they were finally out of the ride.

"Thank you for getting me out of that scary place, Mister Shadow!" Cream said, hugging him.

"Let's not get sickening!" Shadow said, pulling away from her. "Come on! I'm taking you home before anything else happens, kid!"

"Home?" Cream said. "But there are a lot of rides we haven't gone on yet!" She looked around. "Oo! Sleepwalking Beauty's Castle!" She started flapping her ears.

"No way!" Shadow yelled, catching up to her and grabbing her arm. Unfortunately, she'd already taken off, with sufficient lift to carry him along with her. "Down! Land you crazy…"

CRASH! Shadow hit a lamp post, backflipped, and landed right in the middle of an all too familiar group.

"It's him again!" one cried, as they took positions all around him.

"Assault and battery!" another cried.

"Let's get him, girls!"

When Shadow woke up, he was lying next to a plaster gorilla that laughed at him. "Chaos Control!" He nodded with satisfaction as it exploded into fragments.

"I hate those old bats!" Shadow yelled. "We're leaving now, Kid!" There was no reply. "Kid?" Shadow called, looking around. Not again!

Three more chapters! Can Shadow's sanity hold out that long?

Week 12, Day 2

"Nova's Date IV"

"You know, for an alien chick, you sure know a lot of Mobian bad words!" Simon said.

"Yeah," Nova snarled in a dangerous voice as she walked out of the lake, "you want to hear some more of them?"

"You're a lot more fun than I'd thought," Simon said, shaking water all over her.

"Hey!" Nova yelled. "I'm wet enough already!"

"I thought plants liked water," Simon said, taking off his left shoe and pouring water out of it back into the lake.

"I got a new dress for this date, and you've ruined it!" Nova said. The fabric was badly wrinkled now.

"I guess it's dry cleaner only," Simon suggested unhelpfully. "Well, want to try again, or would you rather walk?"

"I'd rather walk on your face!" Nova yelled, kicking in his direction. Her right shoe came off and went flying at him. Simon jumped out of the way.

"You might want to hold onto that," Simon suggested. "Long way to walk barefoot."

"Pick up my shoe!" Nova ordered.

"You threw it away, you go get it," Simon told her, squeezing the water out of his tail.

"You are no gentleman!" Nova cried, snarling at him.

"Never said I was," Simon said, bending down to pick up her shoe. "What did you expect from a blind date, Prince Chamring? Ow! Hey, wha…?"

When Simon had bent over, Nova had sprang into the air and landed on his shoulders. "Carry me home!" she insisted.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Simon said. "Get off, you little green hippopotamus!"

"Hippopotamus?!?" Nova shrieked, kicking him in the side with her left shoe. "How dare you?" She kicked him again. "Walk, slave!"

Simon proceeded to walk…back into the lake.

"Hey!" Nova shrieked, kicking him harder. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop…"

Simon reached waist high water, then fell over backwards. Splash! A moment later, Simon ran wildly out of the lake, Nova, now barefoot, in hot pursuit.

"You're dead!" she screamed. "Get back here and let me kill you!"

"Today's a bad day to die, the weather's lousy!" Simon said as he continued to run.

Amy, sitting in front of her window watching tv and drinking hot cocoa, noticed motion outside her window. She watched them run past her.

"Can't stand that Simon," Amy said, take a sip of cocoa, "but I know what it's like to have a guy run from me." She put her cup down, turned off the television set, then got her rain coat. "Can't imagine why she'd want him, but Amy Rose will fight for love!" She raced outside into the storm. "Hang on, Cosmo's sister! I'm coming to help you catch him!"

Looks like Simon's really in trouble now! But Nova doesn't like him. Right?

Week 12, Day 3

"Who Wrote the Book of Love Potion No. 2?"

Reaching her house, Amy Rose placed her new purchase on her coffee table. "I'll give Sonic one last chance to realize he loves me the old fashioned way before I put a spell on him!" She went to her bedroom and put on a slinky red dress with a slit on the side, high heels, fishnet stockings, and long gloves that went up to her elbows. She looked at herself in the mirror. "If he's not interested in me now, he's either dead or gay!"

Amy went to Sonic's house and knocked on his door. Sonic opened it, took one look at Amy, and slammed the door in her face.

"Let me in!" Amy screamed, pounding on the door.

"No way!" Sonic cried, pushing a chair against the door. "You didn't dress up like that to watch tv!"

"You'd better let me in now or you'll be sorry!" Amy shrieked. But Sonic was silent now. Face as red as her dress, Amy Rose turned on her high heel, and returned home. There were things she had to do now.

The first thing she did when she got home was take off those high heels. The next thing was to rub her aching feet. Then she remembered the book.

Amy got the old book and opened it. She looked through the spells. "How to Make Your Rival Jump in the Lake." Interesting, but that wasn't really Amy's problem. "How to Make the One You Love Regret Leaving You." Something she could try later on. "How to Brew a Love Potion." Bingo! Amy started reading the instructions. The ingredients didn't seem that hard to get. Amy rushed out to get them.

Returning, Amy began mixing everything the way the book told her. She then read the enclosed incantation. She waited. And waited. And waited.

"Well? Well?" she demanded on the book. "How am I supposed to know if it worked?!?"

Naturally, the book didn't answer. Amy would have thrown it out the window if it had. All it said was "The imbiber will fall in love with the first one he sees after drinking."

"Guess I'll just have to get him to drink it and see if it works," she decided. Luckily, none of the ingredients were poisonous, so she didn't have to worry about it killing him. She poured it into a bottle of soda, put on her regular red dress, then went back to Sonic's house.

On her way, Amy saw Sonic talking to Wave. She saw red for a minute, then forced herself to calm down. _He doesn't like her. Besides, she's seeing Jet. Just don't do anything to freak him out before he drinks your potion, Amy Girl!_

"Oh, hi, Blaze!" Amy said, trying to be cool. "Hello, Sonic!"

"Are you back to normal again now?" Sonic asked Amy nervously.

Amy laughed. "Of course, silly! Oh, here! Like some soda?"

"I would," Wave said. And before Amy could stop her, Wave had grabbed the bottle, removed the lid, and taken a drink.

"Hey!" Amy yelled. _Great! Now she'll be in love with him!_

But to the surprise of both Amy and Sonic, Wave suddenly hugged the soda bottle. "I love you, fizzy drink!" She glugged the rest down, belched, then ran off, yelling, "Soda! Gotta get more soda!"

"Okay," Sonic said to Amy, "that was sure weird!"

"Yeah, it sure was!" Amy said, suddenly glad Sonic hadn't drank it. She'd have to be a lot more careful with that book in the future.

Three days later, Wave woke up in an alley, surrounded by empty soda bottles. "Huh? Where am I? What the heck happened?" She let out a huge belch. "Why do I feel all gassy?!?"

Week 12, Day 4

"Dr. Eggman, Suuuuper Genius V!"

"Ah, at last!" Dr. Eggman said happily as he completed the finishing touches on his newest invention. "A perfect duplicate of a flying saucer! I'll send it threw town, and everyone will think they're being invaded by aliens! While Sonic is chasing it, I'll take over! I am such a genius!"

Eggman pressed a button. The flying saucer took off. It flew to Mobotropolis, where it whizzed up and down streets, causing exactly the results he had hoped for.

"UFOs!" someone screamed, hiding under a car.

"Martians!" someone else cried, diving into a trash can and putting the lid in place above them.

As Eggman had hoped, there was soon panic in the streets. Naturally, it wasn't long before Sonic heard the ruckus and decided to see what was going on.

"A flying saucer?" Sonic said. "Something funny about this!" He started to chase it. Eggman, expecting this, had made the device able to go supersonic. As Sonic chased it, Eggman came out in his egg mobile.

"Ho ho ho! Submit to the Eggman Empire!" he said over the built-in megaphone. "You have no hope of escaping! Your hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, isn't here to protect you!"

Everything was going great for the doctor, until he noticed something very strange. "My flying saucer?!? What's it doing sitting over there? I specifically sent it to lead Sonic on a wild goose chase!" He took out the remote and started working the controls. Nothing happened. He walked up to the saucer and kicked it. "Piece of junk!" ZZZZZ! Boom! Eggman grinned idiotically as he fell over. The ship had been protected by an electric field. Eggman's hand landed on the remote control and started twirling the directional lever around in circles. "Round and round she goes, and where she stops, nobody knows!"

Inside, aliens looked at each other. "My, these creatures are rude!" one said.

"Stupid too," a second agreed. "Imagine kicking a electrostatic field! Well, there's obviously no intelligent life on this planet. Let's go!"

As the real saucer flew off into space, Sonic watched the fake as it spun around and around and around in circles. "What the…? Hey, do something, will you?" When it failed to do anything after twenty minutes, Sonic shrugged and went home. "That was sure weird!" he said to himself.

An hour later, Eggman snapped out of it. "Where am I? Where's my saucer?" He picked up the controls. "Come here, wherever you are!"

And it did. Straight towards him. He was in such a hurry to get away from it, he held onto the remote as he leaped into his egg mobile and flew back to his lab. He closed the doors behind him. BOOM! The saucer smashed through the door, hitting his egg mobile just as he threw himself out. They kept going as they hit the wall of his lab. As Eggman ran for it, more explosions shook his entire lab to pieces.

Eggman looked sadly around him at the smoking ruins. "My lab! My beautiful hideout! It's gone! But at last nothing else can happen to me today!"

Then, of course, it began to rain.

Week 12, Day 5

"Luck Is In The Eye Of The Beholder"

Tails entered the SEGA commissary with relief. He'd spent four hours being shot at, blown up, and thrown off a cliff into the ocean. He got his lunch, then sat down wearily at a table, next to Sonic. Amy and Cream had already collapsed on the other side of the table.

"Those guys are slave drivers!" Amy moaned. She was covered with perspiration. "And I've been wearing this same stupid red dress forever! Honestly, do they really think girls never change clothes?"

"Oh, please," Knuckles, from the next table, said sarcastically. "At least you girls get clothes! My grandmother saw one of our games and called me a…well, I won't tell you what she called me!"

The door opened and Cosmo came in. "Um…excuse me. Am I still dead this week?"

"'Fraid so, Cosmo," Tails said. "I've been trying to get a meeting with Yuji Naka, but no dice."

"Oh," Cosmo said. "Well, if anybody asks, my family's going camping this week. I'll check again when we get back.

Dark Oak pushed the door open. "Come on, Cosmo! We're double parked!"

"Bye, everybody!" Cosmo said. "Coming, Daddy!"

"Poor Cosmo," Cream said a voice a couple octaves lower than the one she used in the games. "It's so hard to get a job these days."

The director's assistant pushed the door open. "Come on, you slackers! Hurry up, then get back to the studio! We have to reshoot some of the scenes! You've got ten minutes!".

Everyone moaned. "Maybe Cosmo's the lucky one," Shadow said as he took off his glasses and put in his red contacts.

Everyone groaned as they returned to the studio.

Week 12, Day 6

"She's The Captain!"

Ray the flying squirrel screamed in frustration. "Just stay away from me, you crazy raccoon!" he cried.

"That's right unfriendly there, mate!" Marine said. "And here Oi was going to invite you to be me first mate on me new boat's maiden voyage!"

"Oh no!" Ray cried, backing away from her. "The last time I went out to sea with you, I spent the whole time swabbing the deck!"

"Well somebody's got to do it, bloke!" Marine pointed out, folding her arms crossly. "Oi'm the captain, so it clearly can't be me!"

"But the deck wasn't even dirty!" Ray tried to point out. "I was mopping nothing!"

"That's beside the point!" Marine insisted, grabbing his arm. "Now come on! Oi'm going to christen me new boat and take off for adventure!"

"You can take off for adventure without me!" Ray said, trying to pull free. But Marine was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Don't be that way, Ray," she said. She laughed. "Way Ray! That's funny, mate! Say, hey, way, Ray!"

"You've really lost it!" Ray cried. "I'm not going!"

"You are too!" Marine insisted.

"No I'm not!" Ray cried, leaping into the air. Since Marine held on, he was now carrying her through the air. "Hey, let go!"

"What, you think Oi've got wings, you jumbuck!" Marine yelled. "Put me down, squatter!"

Ray landed. "Okay, you can let go now," he said.

Marine laughed insanely as she leaped at him. She threw him over her shoulder and carried him back to her new boat. She unfastened a rope and tied him to the main mast. "Now, we're off!" she cried, pushing the boat into the water.

"Well, _you_ sure are!" Ray said, trying to untie himself. Being a sailor, Marine was excellent at tying knots, and he soon found that he couldn't free himself.

"Help!" Ray screamed. "I'm being kidnapped!"

"Nah you aren't, mate," Marine insisted. "You're just being shanghaied, that's all!"

"Oh, that's much better!" Ray said.

"I thought so too," Marine said, putting a broom in his hands. "Now swab the deck, matey!"

As they sailed along the shore, heading for open sea, they passed Mighty, who was jogging.

"Mighty!" Ray screamed. "Mighty, help!"

Mighty looked over. From a distance, he couldn't make out that Ray was tied to the mast. He waved. "Bye bye, Ray! Have fun on your date!"


	44. Chapter 44: Week 13

I know this is over a year late. Hopefully I'll be getting back to updating regularly again. Thank you for your patience.

SONIC DAILY COMICS

Week 13, Day 1

"Not Shadow's Day XI"

Shadow searched the park. He checked all of the places that served food. No Cream. He walked down the main street of the park, looking around carefully. No Cream.

"Maybe she's on a ride," he said to himself. "But which one?" The strains of a song came back to him and he shook his head trying to drive it away.

No. There was no way he was getting on It's A Small Planet again. Not for _any_ reason.

After searching for about two hours, Shadow finally walked over to the exit for A Small Planet and waited. She had to come back there sooner or later. The problem was, he had excellent hearing, and that song kept playing over and over and over in his ears. He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to start tossing some chaos spears in there.

Finally after what must have been another hour or so, he saw a cream colored bunny come out of the ride with a blue chao. He was about to tell the rabbit off when she turned towards him and ran over eagerly.

"Mister Shadow!" she cried, hugging him. "We found you! We found you!"

"Huh?" Shadow said. "I was the one looking for…"

"We looked and looked and looked for you," Cream said sadly, "but just couldn't find you. Then finally, Cheese suggested that we try this ride. We know it's your favorite because you kept going on it so many times."

Shadow grabbed his head and started making weird noises. Cream hugged him again.

"Please don't cry, Mr. Shadow," she said. "We're okay. Aren't we, Cheese?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese cried.

Shadow grabbed Cream's arm. "You're not getting away from me again!" he said angrily. As he started to drag her through the park, he bumped into someone. He cringed as he heard the now most hated voice in the world shriek at him.

"It's that hoodlum again! You saw him! He attacked me!"

"Let's get him, girls!"

Why, Maria, why?

When Shadow came to his senses, Cream was helping him out of a trash can. "That's it!" he cried, grabbing her arm. "I'm taking you home right now before anything else happens!"

"Awww…that's too bad," Cream said. "But I guess Cheese and I have had enough fun for one day, right, Cheese?"

"Chao?" Cheese said.

Cream nodded. "Yes, I think so too," she said. "Don't you think so, Mister Shadow?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know what you're talking about?" Shadow demanded. "All that thing said was 'chao!'"

Cream shook her head sadly. "You should have a doctor check your hearing, Mr. Shadow."

"Chao chao!" Cheese cried.

Cream giggled. "Yup! You're right!"

Shadow fought to control himself as he led them towards the entrance. At least they were finally out of the amusement park and on their way back to Cream's house so he could ditch the brat. What could go wrong now?

Week 13, Day 2

"Starla's Date V"

(Sorry, folks, but since the last installment I've realized I've gotten the name wrong on the girl with the bangs. Please mentally switch Starla and Nova around and I'll try to change earlier chapters when I can. Thank you.)

Amy stopped by Cosmo's house the next day and knocked on the door. Cosmo opened it.

"Oh, hello, Amy," Cosmo said. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too," Amy said. "Is…what's her name…your sister with the purple flowers in? I think her name's…Nova?"

Cosmo looked at her funny. "Her name is Starla," she said. "Nova is my sister in law. She's blonde."

"Oh," Amy said, "well, anyway, is she in?"

Now Cosmo was confused. "Uh…do you mean Starla or Nova?"

Now Amy was also confused. "Uh…whichever one likes purple and shouldn't be able to see where she's going with her hair in her eyes?"

"I'll get Starla for you," Cosmo said. "Please make yourself at home while you wait."

Amy walked around Cosmo's front room. Lots of plants. Green couch. Green carpeting. Walls and ceiling painted green.

"This place needs some pink," Amy thought as Starla came in.

"Well, what do you want?" the Seedrian girl demanded, wondering what Amy was doing there.

"I know about your problems with Tails' brother," Amy said, ignoring the plant girl's rudeness in her eagerness to perform a good deed. "I know just how to take care of everything."

"I have some ideas of my own," Starla said, "but this sounds interesting. What do we do?"

"First," Amy said conspiratorially, "we need to lure him someplace where no one will come and interrupt you. And we need to make sure he can't get away. That means you have to get ahold of his cape somehow. Otherwise he'll disappear on us."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Starla said, thinking of the things she could do to Tails' brother without anyone hearing his screams. "He's supposed to come by soon and try to drag me off to some place or other."

"Perfect!" Amy said. "Don't worry about a thing! You can leave it all to me!"

"Tell me the rest of the plan," Starla said. But suddenly they heard a horn honking.

"Yo!" Sanguine yelled. "Get your green rear in gear and let's get going!"

"Argh!" Starla yelled. "Of all the stupid, insufferable, infuriating…"

Amy patted the Seedrian girl on the shoulder. "There, there," she said. "Don't worry. Amy Rose will take care of everything."

Starla went out and got in the car. "Well, let's get this over with!" she said angrily. Sanguine drove off.

Amy watched them leave then raced to where she had parked the plane Tails had made for her back when they fought the Metarex. She flew after them, making sure to stay too high for them to see her. She grinned as she saw the car head towards the woods. She flew around until she saw it park near the creek, then swooped down and landed nearby. She snuck back and hid in some bushes.

"You plant people sure do like water," Sanguine said as he started towards the water, still wearing his cloak.

"Hey, stupid," Starla said, "you going swimming with your cloak on?" She held out her hand. "Here, let me have it." _Then I'll let you have it! _she thought, noticing Amy wave at her.

Not suspecting anything, Sanguine handed her his cloak. "Careful with that, babe," he said. "It really can't be replaced."

Starla made a face as she walked over to Amy. "Well?" she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

Amy tossed the cloak onto a bush. She whispered back, "Go over and stand next to him. Put your arms around him so he doesn't notice me coming. I'll do the rest."

Starla made a face as she walked back to Sanguine. She suddenly pretended to stumble. Sanguine put his arm around her. "You're kinda clumsy, aren't you?" he asked.

Starla resisted the urge to slap his face. She could see Amy coming towards them. She made sure Sanguine didn't turn around and see her. She started blinking. "I think I have something in my eye," she said. "Can you check?"

Sanguine leaned forward to look her in the eye. And that was when Amy leaped at them. Too late, Starla noticed she was hiding a rope behind her back.

"Hey!" Sanguine yelled. "What the heck?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Starla shrieked as Amy quickly ran around and around them, until they were struggling to keep from falling over. "Stop it! Are you crazy?"

"And there you go!" Amy said, as she finished tying them up. She clasped her fingers together as she turned and walked away. "Now he can't get away from you! You'll both have plenty of time to get to know each other and grow closer! Have fun on your date! I'll be back in a couple of hours to untie you two!"

"What?" Starla screamed, struggling to get free. "Hey! That wasn't what we discussed! Wait? Is that what you thought? I don't like this guy! In fact I hate him! Let me go!"

But Amy, her mind full of romantic fantasies, danced away without listening.

"You're a magician!" Starla yelled. "Get us out of this!"

"Oh, sure, now you want me to do magic," Sanguine said. "I'm kind of stuck here since you took my cloak, lady. But I'm sure Amy _will_ be back sooner or later to free us."

"Oh great," Starla said. "What do we do until then? And don't even think of suggesting we smooch!"

"Well, I can tell you a story," Sanguine suggested. "Awhile back, I was walking down the road, and I thought, 'Whew! It sure is hot today!' So I looked around, and I saw a vending machine. And I said to myself, 'I'll go get a soda or something.' So I went to the machine, and I put a dollar in, but it was kind of wrinkled, so the machine spit it back out. So I put it back in, and the machine spit it out again. So then I said, 'Oh, wise guy, huh?' And I put it back into the machine yet again. And then it…"

"AAAHHHH!" Starla shrieked.

"Oh, I've told you this story before, have I?" the fox asked. "But you're getting ahead of me. Anywho…where was I? Oh well, I'll just start over. Awhile back, I was walking down the road, and…"

Week 13, Day 3

"Who Wrote the Book of Love Potion No. 3?"

Amy turned the pages in her magic book. The love potion she'd tried to use on Sonic had been a miserable failure. Blaze was still whining about the weight she'd put on. And Sonic was still running away.

"This looks promising," Amy said, looking at a drawing of a bracelet. She read the entry:

"Have the object of your affection wear this on his wrist, and he will truly love your gift." She looked over the list. Difficult to find, but she was determined to win Sonic's heart yet.

Two days later, Amy returned home and collapsed. Who would have thought dragons would be so opposed to giving up a discarded scale? After washing off the soot and changing into a dress that wasn't extra crispy, Amy carefully constructed the bracelet. It required using tweezers to add in the finer ingredients, and she had to stop every so often to blink her eyes uncrossed. Luckily, her hand only slipped, causing her to stab her other hand, on two occasions.

"You'd better be worth it, you stupid thing!" Amy said as she returned from bandaging her thumb.

At last, the bracelet was complete. Now she just needed to get Sonic to wear it. Considering it was mostly green and grey and dingy yellow, it wasn't exactly stylish. Amy decided to paint it blue. Once she'd finished, and realized the paint wasn't coming off her left hand and arm any time soon, she waited for it to dry. Then she went looking for Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy cried as she found him at last eating a chili dog.

"Uh…you want something, Amy?" Sonic asked, getting ready to run just in case she tried something crazy. Again.

"I made you a bracelet," she said, holding it out to him.

"I'm not really a jewelry type of guy, Amy," Sonic said. "It looks kind of funny, anyway."

Amy started crying. "I work myself to the bone for you! Look at the bandages on my hand!" She took off her glove and showed him her bandaged and still blue left hand. "And this is the thanks I get!"

"Okay, okay, Amy," Sonic finally said. "I'll put it on."

"Allow me to do it for you, Sonikku," Amy said. This time, she wasn't taking the chance that he'd see someone else first. She pushed her head right into his face as she fastened the bracelet to his wrist.

"Amy, I…pbttt!" Sonic spit out her hair. "I can do it myself, you know."

"Now, now," Amy said. "Almost finished. And isn't it nice having someone to do things for you?"

"Whatever," Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"There!" Amy said. "What do you think about it?"

"I think…" Sonic's eyes suddenly got really big and weird. "…I think it's beautiful!"

"And what do you think about the girl that gave it to you?" Amy asked, expecting Sonic to throw his arms around her.

"I love you!" Sonic said.

Amy squealed. "Oh, Sonic! I knew you'd say that! I…huh?" Amy heard kissing, but didn't feel Sonic's touch at all. Had someone shown up in the few seconds she wasn't paying attention?

"I love you! Smack! I love you!"

Amy's eyes bugged out. Sonic was kissing the bracelet! "Hey! What the…"

Sonic stroked the bracelet. "So beautiful!" He kissed it again.

"Uh…Sonic?" Amy said. "I think you should let me see that for a second."

As she reached for it, Sonic pulled away from her. "No! You can't have it! I won't let you take my precious from me!" He ran off, still stroking his bracelet.

Amy ran back to the book. "Have the object of your affection wear this on his wrist, and he will truly love your gift." Amy threw the book across the room. "Stupid book! What have you done to my Sonic?"

Three days later, Sonic woke to find his wrist covering with marks. "What the…? It looks like…I don't remember Amy grabbing my hand! How the heck did I get all these hickeys?"

Week 13, Day 4

"Dr. Eggman, Suuuuper Genius Part V"

Doctor Eggman finished his latest invention and stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Genius! Pure unadulterated genius!"

He grinned as he poured himself a glass of sake for a toast. "That stupid hedgehog will never see this coming! I'm so clever, sometimes I positively terrify myself! Ho ho ho!"

Sonic was running down the road when he heard a loud engine. He looked over to see Eggman coming towards him on a motorcycle. A blue motorcycle with Sonic's face on the front.

"Hey there, Sonic!" Eggman called, driving up to him.

"Let me guess," Sonic said, face palming. "You want to race me."

"You read my mind, hedgehog," Eggman said, grinning broadly. "Shall we say first one to the Grand Canyon and back?" The Canyon was more than a thousand miles away.

Sonic smirked. "Sure, why not, doc?" he said. "I could use a good laugh."

"Wise guy!" Eggman said, revving his motor. "Ready…set…go!"

Sonic and Eggman both burned rubber. They passed through meadows and fields. They went up hills and down dales and around hairpin turns.

"I'm impressed, doc," Sonic said. "You've got great reflexes."

"Had to keep up with you, didn't I?" Eggman said. "But I've now surpassed you. Watch this!" Eggman hit the accelerator. He moved ahead of Sonic. Sonic sped up, deciding to mock the fat man by running backwards.

"Get a horse, doc!" the hedgehog quipped.

Eggman increased his speed. Three hundred…four hundred…five hundred…six hundred miles an hour. Sonic decided to stop clowning around. The bald man had put some real thought and effort into this bike. Sonic sped up still more, going supersonic. He expected to leave the doctor behind. To his surprise, Eggman also went supersonic.

"Not bad," Sonic said, "but let's see you try this!" He put it in gear and went Mach 2. To his shock, Eggman pressed a button and sped up. Sonic had to really move to keep up with him as the cycle went to Mach 3. Then to Mach 4. The Grand Canyon was getting closer and closer.

Sonic threw himself into overdrive and went hypersonic. So did Eggman. It was at this point that they reached the Grand Canyon. Unable to stop in time, Sonic bent his knees and leaped, shooting across the canyon to the other side. He looked back at Eggman. The motorcycle had also made the leap, and…was still going up!

"Ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman roared with laughter. "Let's see you keep up with me now, hedgehog! I…hedgehog?" He looked around, then noticed the geese flying past him. Flying? He looked down. He was thousands of feet in the air.

"I'm flying!" Eggman yelled. "I, Julian Ivo Robotnik, the mighty Eggman, have created a flying motorcycle! I'll be famous! I'll be…"

Suddenly, he heard the engine sputter. Then stop. Down he went.

Fortunately, he landed in something soft-a huge pile of manure.

Returning home hours later, stinking and limping badly from a broken leg, he looked up the address of the company he'd gotten the motorcycle parts from. He called the main headquarters on the phone, and demanded to speak to their CEO. He screamed out what had happened, how he'd had trouble before with their faulty parts, and demanded to know what they had to say for themselves.

The CEO's reply was short and to the point: "Meep meep!"

The phone dropped from Eggman's fingers. He turned and looked at the camera. "You know," he said, "that actually explains a lot!"

Week 13, Day 5

"Silly Rabbit!"

It was early morning one day at the Thorndyke mansion. Cream yawned and stretched, then got out of bed. She padded barefoot to the kitchen to make her own breakfast before cartoons came on tv.

"Cooking is too much trouble," she decided, getting a bowl. "I'll just have cereal!"

She looked up at the box of cereal on top of the refrigerator. Round puffs of every color of the rainbow. So pretty! But so high up! Cream flapped her ears and rose until she was able to snag the box. She landed on her tiptoes and opened the box, humming happily to herself. She was just about to pour herself a bowl of the brightly colored cereal when Chris suddenly grabbed it out of her hand.

"You can't have this," Chris said angrily, placing the cereal back on top of the refrigerator.

"B-but why not, Chris?" Cream said. "Please tell me why!"

Chris snorted. "Silly rabbit! Trix are for kids!"

Week 13, Day 6

"This Place is Driving Me Batty!"

The sun set. The moon began to rise. And, in a cemetery, in a crypt, a coffin began to open. A bone-white hand emerged. A grey face with red eyes smiled, showing large fangs. The figure stepped from the coffin, closing it behind him. He yawned and stretched.

"At last…time to feed again!" The figure turned into a small bat and flew through the night sky. Below, he saw a pink hedgehog, walking along with a bag of groceries under one arm. He landed behind her and began to follow.

The pink hedgehog heard footsteps behind her. She spun around. "Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you want?"

The vampire grinned. "Want? Why my dear, I want you!" He reached for the hedgehog, planning to tilt back her head and bite her on the neck.

WHAM! Faster than the eye could follow, the girl had produced a large hammer from nowhere and bashed him upside the head.

"Hmph!" she said, flicking back her hair as she picked up the bag she'd just dropped. "Good thing I didn't buy eggs today!" She walked away, leaving the vampire lying on the road.

He had no idea how much longer it was before he regained his senses. Seeing his prey was long gone, he went searching for someone else.

He smiled as he saw a girl with flowers in her hair step out of her house. She was carrying an old pair of shoes. She walked across the yard to a recycling can. As she was dropping the shoes inside, he landed behind her. This time, he wouldn't give his victim a chance to react. He sank his teeth into the girl's throat. He took just a tiny taste at first, to savor the moment. Then he backed away, coughing and spitting out the fluid he'd just tried to swallow.

The girl turned towards him in shock. She placed a hand to her neck. "Ow!" she cried. "Who are you? Why did you do that?"

The vampire gasped. "That's not blood! Wha-what are you?"

"I'm a vegetal creature from another solar system," the girl said. "Are you all right?"

"A vegetable?" the vampire cried. He ran from her. This was crazy! Weren't there any normal victims in the world anymore?

At last, as the night nearly ended, he saw a little girl step outside and start to work in a small garden. Finally! Surely this one wouldn't cause him any trouble. He appeared in front of her.

"Good evening," he said.

"Actually, it's morning," the girl, a rabbit, said. "Hello, Mister. Would you like some flowers?"

"I've had quite enough of plants for awhile," he said, baring his fangs. "I would like…your blood!" He laughed as he leaped at the little girl.

Oof! He fell on his face. How? Then he looked up and saw her, hovering in the air, kept aloft by flapping her ears. She whistled. A strange little blue creature flew to her. She threw it at him. POW! He went flying into a rose bush.

"That's it!" the vampire sobbed. "I'm getting out of this crazy town!"

He returned to his crypt to pack.

The next morning, Tails went to see Cosmo. He was shocked by the marks on her neck.

"Cosmo!" he cried. "Hickeys? Who have you been kissing?"

"Nobody!" Cosmo insisted. "I was bitten by a vampire last night!"

Tails turned his back on her. "Honestly, Cosmo! I expect a better answer than that!"

Cosmo ran off crying. Tails felt terrible and brooded all day about how to cheer her up. That night he went out and bought her a new coat. As he was taking it to her, he ran into the vampire, who was carrying his luggage to the train station.

"Excuse me, Sir," Tails said. "Can I help you?"

"Do you have any strange super powers?" the vampire asked.

"Huh?" Tails asked. "I don't understand."

Deciding to take a chance, the vampire grabbed Tails and was just sinking his teeth into his neck when Amy conked him upside the head with her hammer.

"Good thing I forgot the eggs last night," she said. "Can't believe this creep is out attacking decent folks again! You okay, Tails?"

"My neck hurts," Tails said, rubbing it.

The vampire, deciding enough was enough, left his luggage, turned into a bat, and flew off to catch the train.

Amy took Tails back to her house to bandage his neck. While she was doing that, Cosmo came in. She stared at the two of them. She especially stared at the marks on Tails' neck.

"Tails!" Cosmo sobbed. "Amy! Oh, how could you?"

"N-now, Cosmo," Tails said quickly, "this isn't what it looks like! You see, there was this vampire, and…"

"A vampire?" Cosmo cried. "When I tried to tell you one bit me, you called me a liar! Now I catch you with Amy Rose, and all you can say is to repeat what I said last night? I'm telling Daddy!"

Meanwhile, the vampire, having reached the coast, chartered a ship to the other side of the world. It was an uneventful voyage. Reaching a port thousands of miles from those odd super powered being, he walked cheerfully along the wharf, looking for a victim, and got hit upside the head from behind. He woke up to find himself in the hull of a boat, chained to a post, with a mop in his hands.

"What the? I've been shanghaied!"

"Belay that sort of talk or you'll walk the plank!" a crazy looking raccoon ordered. "Now swab the deck, matey! Oi'm the captain!"

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
